<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gensokyo Group Chat by ThenPerishFool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500188">The Gensokyo Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenPerishFool/pseuds/ThenPerishFool'>ThenPerishFool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Fluff, Gen, also dont ask how they got internet, an indescribable distance relative to each other but they're both gay, and yukari is SUPER gay, but marisa is super gay, chatfic, chilling in the vast and empty void, dont ask how they all got phones the answer will disappoint you, nothing story related, the mystery REVEALED, two girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenPerishFool/pseuds/ThenPerishFool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reimu opens a group chat, to talk with people in Gensokyo quickly and easily. She then realizes what a mistake this was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Worst Mistake of Reimu Hakurei's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HakureiReimu</b>
  <span> created server </span>
  <b>Gensokyo Discussion</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>KochiYAAA</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Gensokyo Discussion</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu: </b>
  <span>Hello you two</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>oh what</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA: </b>
  <span>oh!!!!! did u get a phone reimu</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> sanae is that you</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> hiiiii! yes its me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> i didnt know u2 had phones!!!!!!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I wanted to have a way to easily contact people in the event of incidents, and maybe be able to talk to them without having to leave the shrine</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> typical lmao</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>reimu hakurei being lazy, more at 7</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Marisa Kirisame, editor of the Bunbunmaru newspaper</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> oh that sounds awful nevermind</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> i take it back</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> so who else are we gonna invite</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I was thinking Youmu and Sakuya but I don’t know if they have time, and Youmu might have bad connection in Hakugyokurou </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> that sounds fun!!!!!! maybe we could add sumireko too cuz she’s like</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> the ph0ne girl</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> That makes sense, Reisen wouldn’t be a bad choice either as long as she can handle the tech and</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> can get it herself, because I for sure can’t fund it</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> gimme invite perms i wanna add some people</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Marisa</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Are you aware of the reputation you have involving any sort of power at all</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Who would you even add</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> reimu i have no idea what you could possibly be implying with such accusatory language i am a paragon of decency</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> just a few friends of mine</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu</b>
  <span>: I’m going to let Sanae do it instead because I trust her to not invite everyone she knows</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Is that fine with you, Sanae</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> Ok!!!!! ill only add a few 4 now</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu</b>
  <span> updated roles for </span>
  <b>KochiYAAA</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> traitor</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>DoThePlant</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>Overdrive</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Gensokyo Discussion</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b>
  <span>i must be dreaming bc theres not a chance in any hell i know of that reimu fuckin hakurei would make a CHATROOM</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu</b>
  <span>: Welcome everyone, I wanted an easy way to talk to people without having to leave the shrine so I made a chat room</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Times are changing, Sumireko, and I don’t want to be the one left behind</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> its ok you can say kaguya</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Hi its youmu</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Does your phone work in Hag Kokoro</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> It changed my message, what</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu: </b>
  <span>Hakugyokurou*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> baby’s first autocorrect, i’m so proud</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Who is everyone? I’m reisen</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> marisa here</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I’m Reimu but you already knew that I think</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> sorry i had 2 do some things!!!!! im sanae</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> wow just one message from sanae and i already want to leave</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> y!!!!! i just said hell0 ;’(</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> i’m sorry but you type like someone from the mid 2000s and it’s activating my fight-or-flight response</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> I think it’s fine</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive: </b>
  <span>Don’t be mean to sanae! as long as we understand her why does it matter how she types?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> okay okay fine </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b>
  <span>i won’t bully green reimu anymore</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> “green reimu”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> incredible</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Behave yourselves, everyone</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I’d prefer it if you didn’t gang up on the only other useful incident resolver besides myself</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> WHAT</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>are you challenging me you red-white disappointment</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Reimu is right</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA: </b>
  <span>i mean i DID do most of the stuff on tha m00n but everyone’s helped out somehow!!!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> don’t patronize me i am dangerous</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> You’re a human though</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> so are reimu, sanae, and youmu but i don’t see anyone questioning them</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Sanae is a half god, youmu is half ghost, and reimu is reimu</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> That’s enough incentive to not antagonize them</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> brb going to burn down eientei</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b>
  <span>yeah stick it to those rabbits and single doctor marisa</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b>
  <span>show the only people capable of healing wounded youkai who’s boss</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> there won’t be any wounded youkai when i’m done</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I thought that was my line</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I feel threatened</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Me too and I’m not even a youkai</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Also I’m half phantom not half ghost reisen</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Oh, okay</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> marisa u need 2 stop</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> yeah ur right</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> i decided to borrow some stuff from youmu’s place instead</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Get out of my house I can hear you</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>no</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Well I’d say this chat was a resounding success</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> It hasn’t even been an hour and Marisa is already starting a fight</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I think I’ll sign off for the night and maybe I’ll have the mental capacity to deal with this tomorrow, when it’s not eleven pm</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b>
  <span>it doesn’t get better trust me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> ok good night reimu!!!!! also i think youmu and marisa are fighting? did i read that situation right</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I think that’s what’s happening according to reimu</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I’ll get off for now too</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> same</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> ok ill wait 4 marisa and youmu to finish their fight then ill get off 2 but its so nice to talk 2 u all!!!!!!!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> You’re too good for us sanae</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>get fucked</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> I hate you so much</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> hey u2 everyone else is asleep but i wanted 2 wish u good night!!!!!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>sanae i wanted you to remember forever that i totally trashed youmu in a duel</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> You didn’t trash anything except my house</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Mistress Yuyuko is gonna have me clean up this entire mess all because you wanted a midnight snack</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> but i won and you didn’t</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> We didnt even duel</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> You just stole a bunch of food and left</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> i accomplished my goal that counts as winning</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> u didnt win the spellcard duel but u won in your heart which is all that matters marisa &lt;33333</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> see sanae agrees</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> I’m going to bed</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant: </b>
  <span>Goodnight</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> lmao goodnight youmu and goodnight sanae</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> no hard feelings i’ll pay you back someday</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> i have a l0t of things 2 do tomorr0w so ill talk 2 u then??? lady kanako wants me 2 have a healthy sleep schedule</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> yeah sure thing sanae, goodnight i’ll talk to you tomorrow</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> oh could you give me invite permission before you leave though</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> i won’t mass invite people, magician’s word</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> ok i guess!!!! but pls dont make a bad choice or else reimu will get mad @ meeee</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA</b>
  <span> updated permissions for </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> thanks sanae, i appreciate it</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>
  <span>goodnight for real this time</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> good niiiiite!!!!! :DDD</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA </b>
  <span>changed status to Do Not Disturb</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp</b>
  <span> is now AFK.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp</b>
  <span> is no longer AFK.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>MakaiRepresent</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Gensokyo Discussion</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MakaiRepresent:</b>
  <span> Did we make it in?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch: </b>
  <span>Marisa you are my favorite</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> the reckoning begins muahahaha</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MakaiRepresent:</b>
  <span> I already regret this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damnit, Marisa.<br/>Have fun with the usernames, they probably took longer to think up than most of the actual plot.</p><p>This fic was spawned from conversations with friends and through inspiration of other fanfictions. Group chat/texting fics are a personal weakness of mine, and I always thought there should be more of them out there, but since nobody else seems to like the concept I figured I would take matters into my own hands!</p><p>If any spelling/grammar mistakes are present, feel free to point them out to me. This chapter is more of a proof of concept than anything else, so feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reincarnation of a Long-Lost Mentor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reimu breaks an old seal on accident, and everyone except Marisa makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> good morning everyoneeeeeee!!!!!! :DDD</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> another lovely day to spend talking to a bunch of dysfunctional youkai murderers</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> mmm, yes, i quite agree ms. usami</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> indubitably</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Good morning</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> It’s barely morning, though?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Sorry I cant tell</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> No it’s okay Youmu I understand! I was talking to marisa </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> if people are awake it’s morning</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> It doesn’t look like Reimu’s awake though?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> name one (1) ((eins)) (((uno))) time reimu has been awake in the morning</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> usually whenever you attack her shrine</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> sumireko why would you insinuate i would ever attack my dear friend reimu with ill intent</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> i wasn’t there but i am 90% sure it happened during the whole eientei incident</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> that was a misunderstanding th0! reimu &amp; marisa r even better friends now!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> true, true</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> i can’t really think of anything other than that</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Good morning, all</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Please don’t mention the moon thing we’ve moved on</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Hi reimu</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Does anybody know if Marisa is online?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> i am always online reimu i do not sleep</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> It’s a medical marvel, really</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Ah, I see</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Maybe that can explain why you were awake at 2 AM last night, and added two new members to the group chat that I don’t know?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> fuck</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> marisa!!!! i told u 2 not do something bad!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Who was it</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> So it WAS you who gave her permission, Sanae</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> i didnt think she would d0 something bad thoo!!!!!! she said she wouldn’t!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> She also says she’ll return things on time</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Like the hangover medicine, right?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Or the food from last night</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> or my kirby p0ster!!!!!! its limited edition!!!!!!!!! D:&lt;</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> look i don’t see how adding two new people to the group chat is a big deal they haven’t done anything wrong</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> You still haven’t told us their name(s), I notice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> and i returned the poster sanae i gave it to suwako</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> when th0???</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> The fact remains that I have no idea who they are and they could have ill intent</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> a red spy’s in the base?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> hut hut hut</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> like three days ago i think? idk the exact date i was tired and feeling bad for my good friend sanae who didn’t have a poster</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b> <b>@i-lived-bitch @MakaiRepresent</b><span> Who are you and why did Marisa invite you?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> wait makai?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> that’s a real place</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> yeah i’ve been there a few times before and so have some others</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> FOOOOOOOOLS you have called upon an ANCIENT POWER</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I am one click away from removing you</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Alright, fine fine</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> My name is MIMA! </span><span>(^ _−)☆ It’s pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I taught Marisa everything she knows and some things she doesn’t</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Hello Mima, what type of being are you and who’s the other person</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I’m a vengeful spirit, o shrine maiden (so scary)</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Greetings. I am Shinki. I am the god of Makai.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> OH SHIT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> woa the makai god is in our chat??? hi shinki its nice to meet you my name is sanae kochiya!!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> And why, pray tell, did Marisa of all people add a god and a vengeful spirit to my group chat? You’re not exactly a Gensokyan</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Well at the moment I’m still sealed in your shrine, and it gets boring you know? So I asked Marisa to keep me updated however she could</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> I spend fifteen minutes away to get ready to leave for the village and I come back to a god and a vengeful spirit chatting up the server</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Marisa suggested that I, too, join this group chatting. Mima pressured me into it. Unfortunately, I am rather busy, so please direct your questions to Mima instead of me. I will let you know when I am available for questions if you still have them. -Shinki</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> changed status to </span><b>Do Not Disturb.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> and there goes shinki</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> At least she was somewhat respectful</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Are you suggesting perhaps that I am not respectful</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Okay question time</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> oh boy here we go</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> question one where’s the lamb sauce</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Marisa took ours</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Marisa stole it.</span></p><p><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> wow fuck you guys</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> dont b mean everyone!!!!! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> One, how did you get in my shrine, I’ve never met you before. Two, how do you talk to Marisa if you’re sealed in my shrine and she obviously isn’t. Three, are you the one who always takes the last dango?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> oh no that’s not mima that’s me lol</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you thieving monster how could you knowingly take the last dango from someone</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> unforgivable</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch: </b><span>1. Your predecessor sealed me 2. Magic *snort snort* 3. No, that’s Marisa, I just tell her where it’s hidden</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Yuyuko just agreed that taking the last dango is unforgivable</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> can’t believe a NEET ghost is more up-to-date than green reimu</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I am not a NEET I was sealed against my will</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> lady mima gets out plenty </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Must be a faulty seal, I can fix that</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Please don’t.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> “Lady Mima”? Thats really formal for someone like you Marisa</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> was just about to say the same thing</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> i can’t believe all my closest friends have such low opinions of me, my good name is being slandered</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Fuck.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> HAHAHAHAHA</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> You detestable spirit return to the seal at once</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Reimu what happened?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> MARISA I’M COMIN HOME</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> BAMBOOZLED</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> am i right in understanding that an ancient evil has just been unsealed from hakurei shrine and it’s all marisa’s fault</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> what no it’s not</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Yes.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Marisa your training is about to kick into HIGH GEAR</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> nevermind put her back in the seal</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Public enemy number one of Marisa, hard work and effort</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> itll be fun 4 u marisa!!!!! ms. mima pls come by the moriya shrine on the top of youkai mtn i would love 2 meet u!!!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I’ll swing by once I finish getting my darling lil’ Marisa into fighting shape</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I can’t wait to see how Gensokyo has changed since I was sealed</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b> <b>@Overdrive @DoThePlant @indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~) </b><span>Any of you mind if I swing by and tell embarassing stories of baby Reimu and Marisa</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> oh i would delight in that</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Wait, how do you have baby stories of me!?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> I’ll ask Lady Yuyuko</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> The princess lets Mokou stay and they kill each other regularly so you should be fine, just please don’t take anything</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> HELP</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I look forward to it</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> REIMU WHY ARE YOU SO BAD AT SEALS</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I wouldn’t have done anything if you didn’t add people to the server without my permission.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Yes make her angry shrine maiden, give her motivation to train</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> this is pure gold to read</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> i think tomorrow we should add sakuya and co. if nobody has any objections</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Sure, why not</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> We’ve already seen how giving marisa administrator power turns out, you cannot physically be any worse sumireko</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> wait are you making me admin</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Yes, because I know you have Sakuya’s contact info and you know your way around a phone</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> poggers</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Yuyuko said yes </span><b>@i-lived-bitch</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> What does “poggers” mean?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> it’s slang for “PogChamp” which is a shortcut to a sort of “hyped up” emote on certain websites</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> basically it’s an expression of happiness, like how marisa might say “neat” if she sees someone use an unnamed nonspell she could borrow</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Ah, that makes sense</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> updated roles for </span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> i would say that meeting new peepl is p0ggers then!!!!! :D</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> PFFFT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> yknow what sanae yes it is</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Maybe solving an incident would also be considered “poggers”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> MY SIDES</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you’re all great</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I have reestablished myself in the exalted “house” of Marisa Kirisame</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I look forward to meeting you all in person! </span><span>(^ _−)☆</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> for someone who taught marisa you are surprisingly nice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> i th0ught marisa wuz self taught!!!! or maybe had like a mean kung fu master type person</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> like master shifu from kung fu panda!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> oh i remember that movie</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Reimu you should give reisen and i invite powers</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Sure, why not</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> has updated roles for </span><b>DoThePlant</b><span> and </span><b>Overdrive.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Huh?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive: </b><span>Oh thanks Reimu!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I trust everyone understands that misuse of powers will get them taken away</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Yes</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Okay, understood</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> is this what alice feels like</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> having someone assert themselves in your house and you can’t do anything because they’re so much stronger than you are</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I believe the term for this is “karmic justice”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b><span>marisa experiences empathy for the first time in her life episode 1</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> i need a nap.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp</b><span> is now </span><b>Away.</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After 10,000 years, I'm free! Time to conquer the Earth! -Mima, probably</p><p>I had a long debate on whether or not to include the word "poggers", in any form, in this work. Eventually my friends convinced me.</p><p>Feedback is welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Embodiment of Remilia Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Scarlet Devil Mansion crew shows up, at long last! There's also some serious arguing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> alright everyone since reimu is away i am the de facto leader which means you have to listen to me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Huh?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Okay</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> And what might your commands be, o mav one</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> make a passable first impression on the time stopping knife thrower and the fate-manipulating immortal </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> wait is patchy getting invited too</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> maybe I should lie low for a bit</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> Are you done with your spell card reps for the day, marisa~?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> yes i am please leave me alone and direct all complaints to my po box at 123 fuck off avenue</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Why is reimu away</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> She stopped by Eientei earlier with Sanae, something about a new elixir they needed before their investigation on the moon</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> And they didn’t even invite me, smh…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> i’m not going to question how you know what that means</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> instead i will do this</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>QizzaTime</b>
  <span>,</span>
  <b> Brando2.0, SharplyDressedDemonGirl, Smartie, whats-mary-poppin,</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>Pattern_Screamer</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Gensokyo Discussion</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>whats-mary-poppin:</b>
  <span> Ah, about time! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Brando2.0:</b>
  <span> You knew of this ahead of time, my lady?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Smartie:</b>
  <span> what nonsense is this</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b>
  <span> aw yeah this is cool</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Pattern_Screamer:</b>
  <span> Hi siiiiiiis!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>whats-mary-poppin:</b>
  <span> Yes, I did! Marisa said something about it on her last visit, and I couldn’t help but be intrigued. And hello, Flan! How have you been? </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Pattern_Screamer:</b>
  <span> Can i talk to anyone i want here? I dont know these people :(</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Brando2.0:</b>
  <span> If I may? The names shown upon the screen are nicknames, not our real names. I am Sakuya, not </span>
  <b>@Brando2.0</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Smartie:</b>
  <span> why is my name smartie</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>whats-mary-poppin:</b>
  <span> I picked the names myself. I trust everyone is satisfied with them, as they are of the highest quality.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b>
  <span> i’d say it’s accurate</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Brando2.0:</b>
  <span> I do not quite understand, but I will trust your judgement, my lady.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Smartie:</b>
  <span> meiling’s been awfully quiet</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> hello and welcome to the officially sanctioned gensokyo group chat</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> my name is sumireko usami and i will be your tour guide today</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> over here you can see </span>
  <b>@baddest-witch-jp</b>
  <span> who is trying to pretend like she doesn’t exist</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Smartie:</b>
  <span> is that marisa?</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> No, I’m Alice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> no you arent marisa give me my books back</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> damnit</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> libraries are for borrowing books you should be more charitable</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> reimu and green reimu have gone to the moon i think so they’re not here</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Pattern_Screamer:</b><span> Oh are you marisa? come play with me pleaaaaaaase? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Go spend time with your friends, marisa</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> You don’t have nearly enough as is</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> i resent that comment but i am going anyway</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp: </b><span>i need to show my supreme new magical ability to flandre</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b> <b>@SharplyDressedDemonGirl</b><span> wait to fix the window until marisa leaves or she’ll break them again</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> got it</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> OI</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Hi everyone its youmu</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Reisen here!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> <b>@HakureiReimu</b><span> and </span><b>@KochiYAAA</b><span> are reimu and sanae respectively</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> I suppose I should introduce myself and my company, too? I am Remilia Scarlet, </span><b>@Pattern_Screamer</b><span> is Flandre, </span><b>@Smartie</b><span> is Patche,</span><b> @SharplyDressedDemonGirl</b><span> is Koakuma, </span><b>@Brando2.0</b><span> would be Sakuya, and </span><b>@QizzaTime</b><span> is asleep.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Wait, wait, wait, I’m awake calm down</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> On time as usual, Meiling.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Really?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> No.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> :(</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> remilia i want you to know that your choice of screen names is impeccable</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Thank you, I am an expert on names. Who, pray tell, is </span><b>@i-lived-bitch</b><span>?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I’m Mima and I taught Marisa magic, which may or may not make me indirectly responsible for the destruction that is no doubt happening at your mansion</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin: </b><span>It happens more than you think.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> I can, um, come rein in Marisa if you want?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> I have been watching the fight between the young mistress and Kirisame. It appears they are evenly matched, and no intervention is required, but the offer is appreciated.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> anyone who can make that idiot witch go through a front door instead of a window is a miracle worker so </span><b>@i-lived-bitch</b><span> is fine in my book</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> (s)</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> no puns</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> YES puns</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> changed status to </span><b>Online.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> I am Shinki. Please do not contact me unless absolutely necessary. -Shinki</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> changed status to </span><b>Do Not Disturb.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> what’s her problem?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> hold on</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> shinki, the creator god of makai?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> margatroid’s creator?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Yep that’s shinki</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> WHY?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> how?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> I suppose, if an interesting event occurred, she wanted to be in The Room Where It Happens.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> click, boom</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> YES PUNS</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> please don’t encourage koakuma she’s bad enough as is</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> A much bigger explosion just occurred in the basement.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> FLANDRE YOU MONSTER</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Pattern_Screamer:</b><span> Oops hehe</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> MY MINI-HAKKERO</span><span><br/>
</span><b><br/>
</b><b>Pattern_Screamer:</b><span> I was having so much fun i couldn’t help but break something!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> YOU BLEW UP THE MOST ADVANCED PIECE OF MAGITECH IN GENSOKYO</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Pattern_Screamer:</b><span> I didn’t know!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Youve already gone and broken your most prized possession, huh, Marisa? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Don’t worry, I can fund a replacement. Bring the fragments to me.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> remilia, if my hakkero isn’t perfect i will make you suffer and that is a promise</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> *sniff* Thats my girl</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> haiii every0ne!!!!!! i used a miracle t0 get signal on da m00n so i can chat with u for a little bit!!!!1!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> oh hey sanae i was just in the middle of threatening remilia</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> “threatening” You are just adorable.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Hello, Ms. Kochiya.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> hai sakuya! how r u??</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> How did you know that it was me?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> cuz of ur name! ur t0tally a brando in disguize :P</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> the woooorld bmtiktik tik  t i k</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> ...Pardon?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Sakuya, trying to understand references to things you haven’t read is useless, useless, useless!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> I will keep that in mind, my lady.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> bringing in comics from the outside world was a mistake</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> WRYYYYYYY!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Do you, perchance, believe in “gravity”?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Perhaps I, too, should read these comics, so that I may better understand what is being alluded to.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>ReimuHakurei:</b><span> We’re back</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> hi reimu nothing happened while you were gone</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Pattern_Screamer:</b><span> I broke Kirisame’s magic thingy!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> o no the hakkero???? i hope its fixed!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> remilia’s paying rinnosuke for a new one but i have to return all the books i borrowed from patchy</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Well that’s unfortunate, I’m so sorry to hear that you won’t be blasting down my door for a few days</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> reimu and I fought a buuuunch of m00n people!!!!! there was this dream youkai and a lady with a weird t shirt that was the goddess of hell???</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> If I may cut in, if you are describing who I think you’re describing, you were lucky to leave alive.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> hi ms shinki!!!!! who was it? i dont know that many g0ds but she was rly nice!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Hecatia is one of the most powerful beings alive. There is no way you would have survived had she not intended for you to.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> she wasnt rly good at spell card duels th0 she needed help from this other lady </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I met her. She wanted me dead so badly</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> But enough about our adventure, I saw that Remilia and the Scarlet Devil mansion crew got added to the chat</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b> <b>@whats-mary-poppin</b><span> How many problems have you caused</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Perhaps you shouldn’t make such bold assumptions. I have caused no such problems during my stay here.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> it was marisa</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Of course it was.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Not true, i was very problematic as well!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> no you weren’t</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> :( Rude</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> The young mistress, Flandre, had a duel with the witch. They were evenly matched, and remarkably self-contained, until the mini-Hakkero was destroyed in the heat of the battle.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I’m going to bed for a few days, </span><b>@indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b><span> is in charge still</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> reimu is a youkai in disguise</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> every time i turn away to do anything people start talking shit about me what is wrong with you people</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> why don’t you cry about it, kirisame?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> you cause problems for everyone you know, damage property, steal valuables, and are generally unpleasant to hold long conversations with, but the moment anybody says something negative about you, it’s everyone else’s fault? grow up and act nicer to people, and maybe they won’t dislike you so strongly.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0: </b><span>…</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Pattern_Screamer:</b><span> …</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> wow</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> yeah wow is right</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Patchouli! What has gotten into you!?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> because whenever i DO do something nice for you, like finish your incantations for you, share my research findings, or even today when i returned every single book i borrowed in PRISTINE CONDITION, i don’t even get a “thank you marisa”. don’t act all mature when you’re just as bad as the person you’re insulting</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> What on earth is going on here?!?!?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you two need to calm down and talk this out in person</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie:</b><span> perhaps</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> no</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Go make up, Marisa, that’s not a request</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> FINE</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp</b><span> changed status to </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Smartie</b><span> changed status to </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> I apologize, Ms. Mima, Patchouli normally doesn’t bottle up her emotions like that.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> No no you’re fine, I’ve never known marisa to get that angry either so this was a surprise to us both</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b> <b>@Brando2.0 </b><span>Prepare some food and refreshments for Marisa when she arrives.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Of course, my lady.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Do patchouli and marisa always get this mad at each other</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> i’ve never seen patche that mad ever</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> maybe we should be nicer to marisa for a little while</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> while she cools down</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> yes i think so!!!! i think we should all b nice 2 each other!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> That should be something to strive for, yes.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> I second that!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Me too</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> oh she’s here</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Keep us updated, little demon</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> What did i miss?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> yes maam</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Nothing of import, Meiling. Mistress, would Koakuma’s activities be considered “information gathering of mansion secrets”?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> I shouldn’t think it would be an issue. I want to know what happens between them, as well. I believe the most difficult part would be understanding their interaction. I know Patchouli well, but Marisa is a mystery to me.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Much as i hate to admit it, i don’t know marisa’s tells that well either</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Ah, I can be of assistance here. I happen to know someone.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> added </span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing</b><span> to server </span><b>Gensokyo Discussion</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Hello, Margatroid. Your Marisa expertise is required.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Oh dear</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of conflict never hurt a story, right?</p><p>Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I wanted to make sure that the EoSD crew got enough love individually, and that resulted in a longer chapter than usual. Writing them was an interesting contrast, as they have a more serious set of personalities (Sakuya and Remilia, especially) compared to the characters who were present before.</p><p>I also wanted to introduce some depth to the characters' feelings, beyond their surface personalities as shown earlier in the work. Don't fret if you're just looking for more mundane interaction, though; that will still be the main focus of the story!</p><p>As always, feedback is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Big Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> What did Marisa do this time?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Marisa and Patche got in a rather serious debate and we have Koakuma on the scene, but you need to translate the marisa tells, please and thank you</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Why me in particular, though?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Alice literally why do you think</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> You are the foremost expert on the wild Marisa population in gensokyo you could hear her say something and tell us what she had for breakfast</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> It’s almost always fruit loops.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> It is my belief that you can resolve this conflict, Margatroid. I hope you prove me right. -Shinki</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> changed status to </span><b>Do Not Disturb.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> ALRIGHT BUT NO PRESSURE OR ANYTHING HUH COOL</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Okay, sure. Give it to me straight, Koakuma</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> yes’m! they’ve sat down and are currently having tea, courtesy of lady sakuya. ms. patchouli took a book on relationships out from her personal stash and is reading it underneath the table</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> If she has a book on the topic on hand, she’s not at all confident, which is to be expected</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Poor Patche isn’t much good with words when she’s not writing them</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> marisa is fidgeting with the hakkero’s little plate thingies and they’re both failing at basic conversation</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> That sounds about right</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> What Remilia said.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> How did you know it was me?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Your terrible name choice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> How dare you insult my perfect naming</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> they’ve started talking! lady patchouli hasn’t gotten her list of marisa disagreements out yet so i think it’s going well but i’m not close enough to listen in, there’s no explosions either</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Her list of what now?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Yeah patch has a list of everything her and marisa have argued about ever since they’ve met lol</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> That is ridiculous, petty, and Sakuya should make one for me immediately</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> How do I convey unending exasperation virtually?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> -_-</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Thank you, that works wonderfully.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> -_-</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b><span> changed server name to </span><b>Marisa’s Psychoanalysis</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Nice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> What the hell is going on here?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> y did u change the server name!!!!!! whats going 0n</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Why is the chat name Marisa’s Psychoanalysis</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> oh no i have called the old ones forth</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b><span>AWAKEN MY MASTERS</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> wamuu!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> <b>@SharplyDressedDemonGirl</b><span> is relaying a conversation to us so </span><b>@whats-mary-poppin</b><span> and </span><b>@LookingForThePreciousThing</b><span> can give us exclusive scoops on marisa and patchouli</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Whatever.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I’m going back to bed</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> im supp0sed 2 b asleep lolll lady kanako says i need 2 sleep all day</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> You are all excused.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Arrivederci~</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> ok now lady patchouli has the list out</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Shall I intervene, my lady?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> No, let them fight, it’s about to get good</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> marisa just challenged lady patchouli to a spell card duel</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> How many cards? That’ll be a good indicator of how angry she is, on a nice numerical scale, too</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> Uhm i don’t think i heard right </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> no, i did, nevermind</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> twelve cards</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> WHAT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> You’re joking?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I didn’t even know she HAD twelve cards. I’ve never seen her use that many at once</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Oh dear</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Sakuya, stand by to make sure nothing breaks</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Understood.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> do you want me to tell what spellcards they’re using? i don’t know if that’ll really mean anything…</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Don’t bother, just tell us what happens afterwards</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> okie, will do!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Typical marisa, getting in a fight of that calliber because of an argument</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I hope she uses Orreries Universe</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you’re awfully calm about this</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Eh I’ve had worse from her, and MUCH worse from other people</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> like shinki, the bitch she is</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Please don’t insult Lady Shinki.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> fuck youuuuu</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Only if Marisa says it’s okay.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SharplyDressedDemonGirl:</b><span> PFFT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I did not need that mental image thanks a lot margatroid</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> mmmm dont like that at all</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> How do you block somebody i’m asking for a friend</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> This is the price you pay for having me psychoanalyze Marisa’s anger for your own amusement. Suffer.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b><span> changed server name to </span><b>Alice’s Day of Reckoning.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> if this is a challenge to see who can do more damage in a small amount of time, then i accept</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Try me.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b><span> has added </span><b>Extra_Extra</b><span> to server </span><b>Alice’s Day of Reckoning.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Wait, is that who I think it is?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> so this is the chat room i’ve heard so much about!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> what a scoop this’ll make</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I can see it already: </span><em><span>“Gensokyan Secret Society: What You Need to Know!”</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> omg hi!!!! welcome ayaaa!!!! :DDD</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Sumireko, what have you done?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> muahahaha fear my power</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Thank you for the warm welcome, sanae, i’ll be sure not to bore!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> it appears some drama has already gone down </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Would anyone mind filling ol’ Shameimaru iiiiin? (;</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Oh i like you already</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> The scarlet devil mansion witch got in a fight with marisa and now they’re having a 12-card duel</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Exciting!!!! I’m on the scene already</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Aya we have deliberately barred you from this mansion, get out</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> you’ll have to catch me first nerd</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I’m literally the fastest tengu on the PLANET</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> What are you gonna do, huh?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> now i’m just curious to see where this goes, so here</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b><span> updated permissions for </span><b>Extra_Extra.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> now you can see what happened</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> You are a true friend of information, usami</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I’ll be sure to play up yours and </span><b>@i-lived-bitch</b><span>’s contributions both when i publish this article</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> theyre like four cards in or so, plenty of time to transcribe their fight</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Come to think of it, who are you? </span><b>@i-lived-bitch</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Marisa’s teacher and newly released vengeful spirit, Mima the magician!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Ooh, interesting!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Perhaps you’d be available for an interview sometime, Lady Mima?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> it would be a good way to reintroduce yourself to gensokyo</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I feel like you and I will get along famously, ms. Aya Shameimaru</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I would gladly spare time for an interview</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> aya why must you send four messages in the span of five seconds</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> how do you type so fast</span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I’m a crow of many talents!</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please forgive me for the long wait, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter!</p><p>Aya makes her debut, with multiple long messages in a row as suggested by someone's comment on a previous chapter! Her message style is a messy jumble of anything you could think of, and that made her super fun to write for.</p><p>Feedback is appreciated, and sorry again for the long wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marisa's Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters appearing in this chapter (not including characters with their name in their username):<br/>baddest-witch-jp: Marisa<br/>KochiYAAA: Sanae<br/>Overdrive: Reisen<br/>DoThePlant: Youmu<br/>LookingForThePreciousThing: Alice<br/>i-lived-bitch: Mima<br/>MakaiRepresent: Shinki<br/>Pattern_Screamer: Flandre<br/>Smartie: Patchouli<br/>Extra_Extra: Aya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> good morning gensokyo<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> Marisa, just who I was looking for!<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> why did you have a duel with patchouli<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> What drove you to such rash action?<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> and TWELVE CARDS, damn girl<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> Maybe we could talk in person sometime, over tea perhaps?<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> who let aya in the chat<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> me<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> alice challenged my ability to cause problems<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> wait is that actually aya i was kidding<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> The one and only!<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> Are you and Patchouli on good terms again?<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> sorta<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> go away you cant come in<br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra:</b> Oh, yes I can.<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp</b> is now <b>Away.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>Extra_Extra</b> is now <b>Away.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>Smartie:</b> For those curious: Yes, Marisa and I are on speaking terms again. Our duel was cathartic, and we’re working to repair our relationship as friends.<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> who won, purple smart<br/>
<br/>
<b>Smartie:</b> That, however, is none of your business.<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Marisa did~<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Im so proud of her trashing the locals in duels<br/>
<br/>
<b>Smartie:</b> Fine, I will admit, Marisa won quite handily. However, the win is secondary to the positive effects the duel had on both of us.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Pattern_Screamer:</b> Yeah marisa is rely strong now!!!!<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Shes getting “interviewed” outside so i might have to hold down the fort for a bit so they dont destroy her house<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Do I need to intervene, or is the fight not that serious?<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> If it gets serious ill step in but aya is about to win<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Shes very fast~<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> one more tilde out of you and i’ll spray paint your ugly staff a nicer color<br/>
<br/>
<b>MakaiRepresent:</b> Perhaps do not insult Mima’s choice in magical implements.<br/>
<br/>
<b>MakaiRepresent:</b> Ah, I apologize. I was too late to stop you, Ms. Usami. You will have to deal with the fallout of this on your own. -Shinki<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> What did you just say about my staff?<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch </b>is now <b>Away.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> uh can someone tell me why lady mima is on the warpath and interrupted my duel with aya to, quote, “go teach that little outside world punk a lesson in manners”?<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> i insulted her staff’s terrible colors<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> you what<br/>
<br/>
<b>KochiYAAA:</b> we just had the conversation ab0ut not b-ing mean!!!!!! D:&lt; sumireko you need 2 stop acting like dis<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> i really don<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b> is now <b>Away.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> we are gathered here today to commemorate the passing of sumireko usami, who made a terrible choice and is now facing the consequences<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive: </b>Um<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> Sumireko just got launched through the entire Bamboo Forest of the Lost<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> Should we be worried?<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> no<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b> is now <b>Online.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> nope<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Nah<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> let this be a lesson: respect lady mima<br/>
<br/>
<b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b> How did you meet mima, anyway? She’s such a powerful spirit, I wouldn’t think she’d notice little baby Marisa<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> it’s kind of a long story<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> also hi babe<br/>
<br/>
<b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b> We have time, don’t we?<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> okay so<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> it all starts twenty years ago<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> i’m just a wee lass, you must understand<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> my dad has banned all talk of magic and booted me out to live with kourin “for a while, until you calm down, young lady!”<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> and i, of course, hated this<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> so i tried to summon a vengeful spirit to teach me magic, since kourin couldn’t really<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> it was three am, the optimal time to perform witchy acts<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> kourin was fast asleep<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> and i perform this discount ritual to summon anything, my only requirement was that it would teach me magic<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> a bunch of things all tried to come through at once<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> haven’t been as scared as i was then since<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> i saw demons, devils, powerful ghosts<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> eventually, something passed through it all and closed the gate<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> obviously, it was mima<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> i tried to cast a spell at her to bind her and it, if you can believe it, didn’t work, cuz it was just a shade of her she projected outside of her sealed in the shrine<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> but she was so impressed with a little six year old trying to summon and bind someone like her<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> she started tutoring me in magic whenever she could<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> she was the one who commissioned the mini hakkero from rinnosuke, and i still have no idea where she got the money from<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> i owe a lot to her<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> i’ve actually never met her in person before reimu released her<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> so i guess i owe that to reimu, too, haha<br/>
<br/>
<b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b> Aww, that’s adorable<br/>
<br/>
<b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b> Marisa, you are so cute sometimes<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp: </b>i am not cute i am dangerous<br/>
<br/>
<b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b> Cutie pie!<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> oh alright<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> only for you &lt;3<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> take it to dms lovebirds<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Don’t ruin the moment, sumireko, or I’ll sic Mima on you again<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Bitch.<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Don’t insult my beautiful staff EVER again<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> yes ma’am<br/>
<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> heyyyyyyy its me udonge from eientei<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> i can’t take jokes and i’m bullied by everyone who knows me because i’m too timid to stand up for myself<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> What?<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> reisens been hijacked<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> no its me reipsjejkn<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> TEWIsf<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> HEP<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> sorry folks just had a bit of a glitch no worries<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Tewi, please give Reisen her phone back.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> whos tewi i dont know any tewi<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> im a moon rabbit im too good for everyone else<br/>
<br/>
<b>DoThePlant:</b> Give reisen her phone back right now tewi<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> fiiiiiiine<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> Why does Tewi feel the need to do that<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> She’s a real piece of work, I’ll give her that much<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> just add her to the chat and avoid this ever happening again<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> I suppose we haven’t added that many new people, ever since the Scarlet Devil Mansion people joined…<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Maybe Yuyuko could join?<br/>
<br/>
<b>DoThePlant:</b> I guess she could but she’s busy usually<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> busy eating<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> tomorrow maybe<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> we can add tewi now but i cant deal with yuyuko<br/>
<br/>
<b>KochiYAAA:</b> i have her c0ntact info!!!!! ill do it :))<br/>
<br/>
<b>KochiYAAA</b> has added <b>2ndplacebastard</b> to <b>Alice’s Day of Reckoning.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> wait, 2nd place?<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> do i want to know who’s first<br/>
<br/>
<b>2ndplacebastard:</b> no<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> Have I died and gone to hell already?<br/>
<br/>
<b>2ndplacebastard:</b> you cant escape me donge<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> Please dont call me that ever again<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> <em>DONGE</em> I’M WHEEZING<b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> our army of lowercase typers grows muahahah<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> excuse me, pardon me<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> DONGE?<br/>
<br/>
<b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Hahaha donge<br/>
<br/>
<b>Overdrive:</b> This is punishment for the eternal night incident isnt it<br/>
<br/>
<b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> naw i just think its funny<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ DONGE ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ<br/>
<br/>
<b>DoThePlant:</b> Reisen I’m sorry<br/>
<br/>
<b>DoThePlant:</b> But Donge<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Every time someone gets added into this hell-hole of a group chat, things just get worse<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> The server is still named weird too<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu</b> changed server name to <b>the worst.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> You’re all sinners<br/>
<br/>
<b>2ndplacebastard:</b> thanks reimu<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> i mean its not THE worst yet<br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> Tell me, Sumireko, exactly how things in this chat could get ANY worse than they currently are.<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b> has added <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin)</b> to server <b>the worst.</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>HakureiReimu:</b> NO<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> i can think of a few ways<br/>
<br/>
<b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> also, welcome yukari!<br/>
<br/>
<b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> Hello~ reimuu!! its your bestest friend in the whole wide world~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more characters make their debut!</p><p>AAAAAAAA I'm so sorry this chapter is so late after I said I'd be faster! I'm currently visiting family in California, and am WAY off my sleep schedule, and I was sitting on an unfinished draft for a few days and I only have this laptop to type on and it just wasn't good for writing. I hope this chapter makes up for it, with some Backstory(tm) and wrapping up the Marisa-Patchouli fight so we can get back to fun things. I can't promise that I'll have another chapter up SOON soon, but I hope it will be done within two weeks.</p><p>As always, feedback is appreciated and encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yukari Appears!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yukari gets called out and bullied.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character username list, excluding those with their names already included:</p><p>DoThePlant - Youmu<br/>2ndplacebastard - Tewi<br/>Extra_Extra - Aya<br/>baddest-witch-jp - Marisa<br/>Brando2.0 - Sakuya<br/>i-lived-bitch - Mima<br/>Overdrive - Reisen<br/>MakaiRepresent - Shinki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> can I have admin please~ it’s importaaaaant~<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> No no no no no. <br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> A thousand times no.<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> of course yukari my good friend<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b> updated roles for <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin)</b>.<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Nope<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu</b> is now <b>Away.</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> You are a dear friend usami~<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> why can’t i hold all these new friends<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin)</b> has added <b>Resurrection-Butterfly</b>, <b>CoolerYakumo</b>, and <b>CHEN</b> to server <b>the worst.</b><br/><br/><b> DoThePlant:</b> Lady Yuyuko?<br/><br/><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b> Hi youmu and yukarin<br/><br/><b>DoThePlant:</b> I didnt think youd be here<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> Behave yourselves everybody~<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Master, I’m wounded.<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> The only one we need to worry about is Chen.<br/><br/><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b> And me<br/><br/><b>DoThePlant:</b> My lady you arent a bother to anyone<br/><br/><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b> Oh nevermind then its just chen<br/><br/><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b> Youmu get me a food<br/><br/><b>DoThePlant:</b> Right away<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> how can i tell you two apart. you type the same way<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> I’ve heard tales of a “username” function you might appreciate usami~<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> silence fool i shan’t deign to use such measly forms of address<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> marisa you and i all type the same too<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b>no, we have crucial differences<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> the presence i emit is very magnanimous and helpful<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> like a boss who knows their coworkers’ names or a friends’ nice mom<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> marisa’s is lazy and uncaring, she’d totally type better if she wasn’t trying to maintain a cool persona all the time<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> Ooh, ooh, what’s mine?<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> I’d love to get your thoughts on me!<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> Well, more my way of texting, but you know what I mean<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> be warned I am capable of arriving at your house within thirty seconds.<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> UH<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> aya shameimaru is very cool and interesting and the way she types is unique and reflective of her in-depth personality<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> coward<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> call aya a bitch<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> you said it, not me<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> Excuse me for a moment. I have some business to attend to.<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra</b> is now <b>Away.</b><br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> she cant find me i’m in the furthest room in eientei<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra</b> is no longer <b>Away.</b> <br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> Good to know<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra</b> is now <b>Away.</b><br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> fuck<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> pfft nice moves tewi<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard</b> is now <b>Away.</b><br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Chen, darling, you’ve been awfully quiet. Do you have any thoughts?<br/><br/><b>CHEN:</b> bug..,<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> She has such a way with words~<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> Also, we really must discuss your choice in screen names, dear shikigami.<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> How cool are you, Master?<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> I am the head sage of my Gensokyo, I created the Great Hakurei Barrier and partitioned off an entire portion of reality into a land of belief and magic, and I am one of the most powerful youkai to ever exist, Ran.<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> That doesn’t answer my question.<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> How so~<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> I asked how cool you were.<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> I don’t follow...? I believe I outpace you in everything that matters, Ran~<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Allow me to demonstrate.<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> <b>@indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~)</b> <b>@baddest-witch-jp @Brando2.0 @HakureiReimu</b> Which Yakumo would you say is cooler?<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> ran 100%<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> what<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> oh its definitely ran<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b> I personally think Ran is much cooler, on a subjective scale.<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Every Yakumo family member is a bastard except for chen but ran is much better than yukari<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu</b> is no longer <b>Away.</b><br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> What<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> I dont understaaaaaand ;_;<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> it’s okay yukari coolness is something that everyone has to learn<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Having a harem knocks you down a few points, Yukari. (edited)<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> wait why are you taking shots at me<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Sorry, force of habit<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> ah of course<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> I dont have a harem!<br/><br/><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b> Hello i exist<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> What would you call it, then?<br/><br/><b>i-lived-bitch:</b> Do tell &lt;3<br/><br/><b>Overdrive:</b> Miss Eirin calls it a harem, usually, if that counts for anything???<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> so that’s yuyuko, ran, mima, eirin, and who else<br/><br/><b>MakaiRepresent</b> changed status to <b>Online.</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>MakaiRepresent:</b> I believe I could be included.<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> pffft holy shit ayas gonna have a field day when she gets out<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard </b>is no longer <b>Away.</b><br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> The other sages too, right<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> so that’s five we know of: ran, yuyuko, mima, eirin, shinki<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> plus however many sages there are<br/><br/><b>MakaiRepresent:</b> Okina Matara and Kasen Ibaraki are the two other sages of Gensokyo.<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> KASEN’S A SAGE?????<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> seven people, yukari.<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> Okay, fine, I suppose it’s somewhat of a harem~<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> But make no mistake; I love them all~<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> But it detracts from your coolness.<br/><br/><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b> Oh well, if it’s for love I’ll take it~<br/><br/><b>i-lived-bitch:</b> D’awwww we love you too yukarin &lt;3333<br/><br/><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b> *hugs*<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Wait<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> <b>@2ndplacebastard</b> “when aya gets out”?<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> she flew right into a trap and is now suffering for her sins<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> bad and naughty tengu go into the<b>  r a b b i t  s h a k e r  </b>to atone for their sins<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Ah, I see<br/><br/><b>Overdrive:</b> You scare me Tewi<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> thanks donge i try<br/><br/><b>Overdrive: </b>Don’t call me donge! I’ll mute you tewi dont test me i am DANGEROUS<br/><br/><b>DoThePlant:</b> Please dont start fights with reisen<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> oh please<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> reisen and tewi aren’t even close to the most dangerous people here<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> yuyukos username gives me ptsd<br/><br/><b>Overdrive:</b> Wait, why?<br/><br/><b>DoThePlant:</b> I dont get it<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Marisa is just bad at danmaku<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b> I believe Marisa is correct, here. <b>『Resurrection Butterfly -80% Reflowering-』</b> was one of the most difficult spellcards I have ever had the misfortune to face.<br/><br/><strong>baddest-witch-jp:</strong> "why is border of life still playing": the movie<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> How does Sumireko say it again<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Ah, yes.<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Git gud.<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> they grow up so fast<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b> Are you challenging me, Ms. Hakurei?<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> That’s MISS Ms. Hakurei to you, Izayoi<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> hell yeah go reimu show her who’s boss<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> And no, I’m not<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> It would be one sided, and not a very good competition<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b> Hmm, this is true. I suppose I’ll have to admit that I am not as skilled in danmaku battles as I would like to be. I am often over reliant on my manipulation of time to match the performance of more skilled duelists, such as yourself.<br/><br/><b>HakureiReimu:</b> Maybe fight Sanae instead<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b> I would prefer, actually, to stay inside and continue my duties as a maid. My pride comes third, before the mansion and the mistress.<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> sakuya how do you type so fast<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b>.<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Really, Sumireko?<br/><br/><b>MakaiRepresent:</b> I believe this is what Mima would call a “bruh moment”.<br/><br/><b>i-lived-bitch:</b> bruh moment<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> i guess it’s a secret to everyone huh<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> WHAT AM I MISSING GUYS STOP BULLYING ME<br/><br/><b>Brando2.0:</b> Time manipulation, Miss Usami.<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> oh<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> i really just did that huh<br/><br/><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> sometimes i say things yknow<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo: </b>I understand, Chen does that a lot<br/><br/><b>CHEN:</b> i have never eaten in my life<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> Are you out of food, Chen?<br/><br/><b>CHEN:</b> every moment that passes is an eternity of agony<br/><br/><b>CoolerYakumo:</b> I’ll go feed you.<br/><br/><b>2ndplacebastard:</b> aya is gone<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra</b> is no longer <b>Away.</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>Extra_Extra:</b> I have returned!<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> What did I miss?<br/><br/><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> yukari has a 7-person harem<br/><br/><b>Extra_Extra:</b> WHAT<br/><br/><strong>baddest-witch-jp</strong> renamed server to <strong>Yukari's Harem.</strong><strong><br/><br/></strong><strong>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</strong> nice</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NYEHHHH, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, HE-MAN!</p><p>Alright, listen, it's still somewhat within 2 weeks, it counts!!! I swear I didn't break my promise guys IT COUNTS!<br/>Jokes aside, I'm once again sorry for the delay. I got caught up in playing warhammer fantasy roleplay with the fam, and I didn't have any ideas for where to take the story next! That problem has been remedied, though, so expect a new chapter sooner than later.<br/>I won't let this story join the masses of unfinished and incomplete touhou fanfictions that tantalize readers with a plotline that will never be resolved. That much, I can assure you.</p><p>What did you think of the interactions between the cast this time around? As per usual, feedback is appreciated and encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eientei's Reckoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character usernames to actual names:</p><p>baddest-witch-jp: Marisa Kirisame<br/>2ndplacebastard: Tewi Inaba<br/>Overdrive: Reisen Udongein Inaba<br/>ResurrectionButterfly: Yuyuko Saigyouji<br/>i-lived-bitch: Mima<br/>DoThePlant: Youmu Konpaku<br/>Extra_Extra: Aya Shameimaru<br/>KochiYAAA: Sanae... Kochiya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> So, it looks like we’re going in incident order for adding people.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> what do you mean</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> We have the Makai incident, the SDM crew, and now Yuyu and ko., so the next logical step</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> ohoho i know whats next</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> is to introduce Suika, of course.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Oh</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> you’ve killed tewi</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I don’t think that’s what she expected</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> reimu you are not safe in your shrine</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Literally fight me.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> okay square up you miko piece of shit</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> i swear to all the gods out there</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> i’ll put ice cubes in your socks</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> i will precariously position pots and pans inside your pantry</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I’ll tell Wriggle you like her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> wait no</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> tewi???????????</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> This is news to me!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Good news, in fact!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> reimu please</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Back on the topic at hand:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I was joking about adding Suika, by the way. Drunk oni and phones don’t mix well.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Reisen, Tewi, if you could do the honors and add your friends from Eientei?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> are you sure you can trust me with this power</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Sumireko added Yukari. You cannot be worse than that, and that IS a challenge.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> hey like my name says i’m fine being second place</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive</b>
  <span> updated permissions for </span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Please behave yourself, Tewi.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive </b>
  <span>added </span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>Eirin</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Yukari’s Harem.</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>Koro-Sensei</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Yukari’s Harem.</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> kaguya your name is edgy as fuck</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin: </b>
  <span>thank.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> What, pray tell, is this?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> it’s a group chatroom for important gensokyans</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Ah, I see.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Koro-Sensei:</b>
  <span> I don’t think it was wise to invite both Mokou and Kaguya to the same chatroom.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> don’t worry about it. not like we can fight through the screen</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> oh, we could! with words of course</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> any words you say are worthless. and also i hate you</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> &lt;3 the feeling is mutual</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> good</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Everyone should state their names so we can be sure, I think</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> mokou here</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> Kaguya, of course!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Koro-Sensei:</b>
  <span> I am Keine</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> .</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Please don’t make poor decisions, please and thanks.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> And if you’re going to conspire with each other to cause problems, do it here so I know what’s going to happen.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> we won’t! &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> Perchance, </span>
  <b>@Koro-Sensei</b>
  <span>, is that a reference to a certain show from the Outside?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> it’s Aya, by the way</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Koro-Sensei:</b>
  <span> Yes, it is! One of my students showed it to me, and I liked it very much, haha.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Koro-Sensei:</b>
  <span> I didn’t know you were familiar with such subjects, Ms. Shameimaru!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> well of course a reporter must know these things</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Why is the server named </span>
  <b>Yukari’s Harem</b>
  <span>?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> oh I see</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> please change it i’m begging you.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Yukarins deepest secrets were revealed last night and people found it very funny</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Oh no.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Hello, Eirin~~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Do they know?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Mhmm</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> I wouldve told them anyway lol</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Mima, I presume.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> who me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Yes, you.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> Eirin’s nightly getaways have been revealed</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> My reputation can handle this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> can it really</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Silence, Tewi. Yes, it can.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> i don’t follow.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Koro-Sensei:</b>
  <span> Oh my...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Tewi...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> eirin and the gap chick are very close friends</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> ah</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> wait WHAT THE FUCK?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> poor Eirin!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> and I see little birdy still can’t read people at all</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> fuck off and die.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> can’t</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I can’t believe Miss Houraisan’s and Miss Fujiwara’s millenia-long feud was condensed into two messages.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Incredible.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> you fuck off and die too.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I WOULD like to spend more time with Youmu…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Eirin:</b>
  <span> Can’t.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> Reisen if you want to spend more time with me we can just arrange a time please dont die!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> That was a joke, Youmu, I’d never do that to you!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DoThePlant:</b>
  <span> We probably should change the chat name though</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard</b>
  <span> changed server name to </span>
  <b>Keine’s Class for “Special” Children.</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b>Koro-Sensei:</b>
  <span> I’m not completely sure what I could teach people here, considering many of them are centuries older than I am...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> eh, you’re smart. i imagine you’ll think of something.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin: </b>
  <span>What’s this? A little birdy having a pleasant interaction with somebody?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> not everyone is as unlikeable as you are, neet.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> Oh, please, I have plenty of friends.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> name one that doesn’t live with you.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> My circle of acquaintances is none of your business.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> What a headline this will be!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> “Lunar Exile Kaguya, reclusive by choice or shunned by all?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> you really make this easy on me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> If you publish ANYTHING of the sort, bird</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> I will KILL YOU.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> i guess my pleasant interaction is more than you can manage, huh?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin:</b>
  <span> You miserable whelp. I’ll make you wish I never stooped to notice you.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DieMondkönigin</b>
  <span> is now </span>
  <b>Away.</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix:</b>
  <span> be right back, everyone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>MourningPhoenix</b>
  <span> is now </span>
  <b>Away.</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Why does this always happen?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> All of my close friends are either dumb, consider violence a fun and fulfilling activity to spend a day on, or both.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> or like causing problems on purpose like me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> That, too.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> wait you consider us friends</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Everyone in this chat is my friend, for better or worse</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> Even mi? &lt;3</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> (ma)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Even you, Mima. Even though you make terrible puns like that.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> virtual group hug!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>KochiYAAA:</b>
  <span> idk what i missed but 0k!!!!!! *hugs* ^.^</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> *hug*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> YES! *hug*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> *hug*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> My heart is melting, hnnng...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> Such cuteness knows no bounds!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> awwww you guys *hug*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> Hmm, it seems to be around 70% less cute, now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> probably because of the idiot rabbit involved</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Shut</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> up,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> Aya.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> WHAT IS THIS HIVEMIND????????</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the shorter chapter this time 'round, folks. I've got a surprise of sorts coming up, in a few days, for YOU! The wonderful Readers who have come this far in the story I wrote! I wanted this chapter out, so that I could set it aside while I worked on the surprise for you.</p><p>Feedback is appreciated and encouraged! What did you like or not like?</p><p>(also i'm sorry but i could not resist a virtual group hug i love them okay don't judge me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Sealing Club Side Episode!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many years in the future, a new chat is opened...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Merry Berry</b> created a new chatroom, <b>Meeting Chat</b>.<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry</b> invited <b>Orion</b> to <b>Meeting Chat</b>.<b><br/></b><b><br/></b>Please welcome <b>Orion </b>to <b>Meeting Chat</b>!<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Hi, Renko<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Hi Mary! Is this THE CHATROOM? *bum bum buuuuuum*<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Lmao, yes it is. You’ve got your grandma’s contact info?<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Docta, docta, gimme the invite permissions<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Of course, your highness.<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry</b> updated permissions for <b>Orion</b>: Invite Members, Kick Members, View Chat Logs, and 4 more (click to see more)<br/><br/><b>Orion </b>invited <b>mediocre brand bookshelves</b> to <b>Meeting Chat</b>.<b><br/></b><b><br/></b>Please welcome <b>mediocre brand bookshelves </b>to <b>Meeting Chat</b>!<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves: </b>sup nerds its ya girl sumireko<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Oh my GODDDDD grandma don’t talk like that! You’re so ancient sometimes<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Hello, Mrs. Usami! It’s me, Maribel.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> oh the weird name girl<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> been having fun with my granddaughter i hope ;)<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry: </b>i-<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> GRAM PLEASE!!!!!!<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> i mean, yes, but that’s besides the point<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> MARY.............<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> so why did you want to talk to me o explorated ones<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> I dont think explorated is a word<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> We wanted to know if you have any friends who have also visited the land of illusions with you.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Right! we know you, but is there anyone else? what about your husband, rinnosuke or w/e his name was<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> oh ho ho ho<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> what a literal rabbit hole you’ve gotten yourselves into<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> yes, rinnosuke’s been, and i do have friends from gensokyo<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Could we possibly arrange a time and date to meet them, if it’s not too much to ask?<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Wait, grandpa rinnosuke’s been to the land of illusions and you NEVER TOLD US?????? GRAM?????<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> i could invite a few to the chat if they haven’t blocked me by now<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> I wouldve blocked you after seventy years<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> me too, renko<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Of course, Mrs. Usami! One moment<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry </b>updated permissions for <b>mediocre brand bookshelves</b>: Invite Members<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Before you invite em could you tell us who they are and how they found gensokyo?<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> For the Sealing Club record<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> well idk how yukari got there<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> but mokou’s lived there for like a thousand years or something<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Wait.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> These are ACTUAL RESIDENTS OMGGGGGG<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Mary this is our biggest uncovered secret yet<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Mrs. Usami, who are these people?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> yukari is like the ceo of gensokyo but shes asleep a lot<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves: </b>mokou is just an immortal who thinks phoenixes are cool<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves</b> invited <b>Porple</b> to <b>Meeting Chat</b>.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves </b>invited <b>Bird Up</b> to <b>Meeting Chat</b>.<br/><br/>Please welcome <b>Bird Up</b> to <b>Meeting Chat</b>!<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> sumireko, what is this.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> a chat room, obviously<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> duh<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> ohmygod an ACTUAL RESIDENT OF GENSOKYO<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> For posterity please state your name and occupation<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> who are these people?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> my granddaughter (<b>Orion</b>) and her girlfriend (<b>Merry Berry</b>).<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Hello, miss!<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> name and occupation, huh? sure.<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> my name is fujiwara no mokou. just call me mokou. i made a stupid mistake around fifteen hundred years ago, and now i’m immortal. i live in gensokyo, in the bamboo forest of the lost, and i spend most of my time fighting to the death with my friend kaguya, who is also immortal. i run a yakitori stand, too.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Wait, like the princess kaguya?<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> yep.<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> The one from the legend?<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> mhm.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> bruh<br/><br/><b>Orion: </b>Your slang is outdated too<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> totally bogus broseph<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> it’s weird to think that you have grandkids, sumireko. how long has it been?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> like fifty years or so i wanna say<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> damn, i’ve really lost track. aren’t you going to be dead, soon?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> bold of you to assume i can die at all<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> gonna miss you, you crazy kid.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> aw thanks mokou<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> i almost forgive you for calling me a kid<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Youre making ME sad now! <br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> almost<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> hell, didn’t mean to bring the mood down. did you invite anyone else?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> i invited yukari but she hasn’t responded yet so maybe she’s dead<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Who exactly is Yukari? You said she was important in the land of illusion, right?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> mokou explain it you’ll do a better job<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> sure.<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> yukari yakumo is probably the one who made gensokyo in the first place. wasnt actually there to witness it myself, but that’s what i’ve heard. she sleeps a lot, and has the power to control boundaries.<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> physically, she’s blonde, wears a mob cap, and likes purple a lot.<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> I’m sensing similarities between her and me. I hope she joins soon, I imagine she has a very interesting perspective!<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> she’s a huge nerd clown who i could totally thrash<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> You also have a very interesting, if unintuitive, perspective, Mrs. Usami.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Grandma youre making me regret sharing a family name with you<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> why? she probably could beat yukari in danmaku.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> But shes so EMBARASSING!!!!<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Renko, you’re talking to a literal immortal, and you’re worried about your grandma embarassing you?<br/><br/>Please welcome <b>Porple</b> to <b>Meeting Chat</b>!<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Sumireko usami it is too early for this<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> hi, yukari. it’s mokou.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> She got you too, hmm~?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> sup nerd <br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> i see you still type like a doting trophy wife<br/><br/><b>Porple: </b>And you still type like a lazy teenager~<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Sumi’s unfortunate habits aside, who might you two be?<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> My name is Maribel Hearn, and this is my girlfriend Renko Usami.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Hi, ms Yukari!!! Can you tell us more about your power over boundaries please?<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> What an interesting choice of question~<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> She’s asking because I have the power to see boundaries, and we’re still looking into why.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Ah, it’ll be apparent soon~ I’m glad this conversation went just like I remember, at least~<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> “Remember”?<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Youre even weirder than grandma sumireko, miss<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> oh please<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> just wait til you hear about her ha<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves </b>has gone AFK.<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> what did you do to sumireko, yukari?<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Sumireko who? I think I would remember that name~<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Please put my grandma back miss.<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> I’m so confused...<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves </b>is no longer AFK!<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> rude<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> anyway just wait til you hear about yukaris harem<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> oh god, not again.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Sumireko, I’m warning you.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> TELL US GRANDMA!!!!!<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Haha, Renko. You’ve changed your tune a bit.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> I can deal with being embarassed if it means we get gensokyo knowledge!!<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> so it all starts with this ghost chick named yuyuko, right?<br/><br/>~~~~~<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> that’s about all i can remember<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> Wow.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> I can’t ever escape being shamed in these wretched chats.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> This is AWESOME!!!! Mary I filled a whole binder with new files of people!!!! I love you so much grandma!!<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> This is SOOOO EXCITING!!!!!!<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> yukari, this is your punishment.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> ^ what she said<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> For what, pray tell.<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> no.<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> No offense, Ms. Yukari, but you seem like a real ladies’ woman.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> None taken, it’s all true~<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> I can’t help it! I love them all so much~<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> So how did you find out you liked women??? It must be more prevalent in gensokyo or something<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Well, in my human days, before I was Yukari Yakumo, I met a cute brown-haired human, and I loved her very much.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Unfortunately, I became a youkai, and she remained a human. <br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> I’m sure you can infer what happened next.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Oh, thats so sad!!!! I’m sorry for your loss ;_;<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> We’re sorry about bringing up these memories for you. They must be painful...<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Hmm, death isn’t the divider most think it is~<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Darling Yuyuko is a ghost, and we youkai have ways of seeing our loved ones again, even after so much time has passed~<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> i guess it doesn’t hurt that eirin is immortal, either, huh?<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Hush, you~<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> yukari doesn’t handle loss well<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Whatever do you mean~?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> | || || L<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> damn you, sumireko.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> I’ll gap you again~<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> I dont follow<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> its an older joke. i wouldnt expect you to.<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> see, she doesnt handle it well<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> At least we know why Ms. Sumireko is so weird, now. <br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> OY<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> she’s got you pegged, sumi.<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Ah, we’ve corrupted her, it’s all true~!<br/><br/><b>Porple:</b> Mmm, I believe Ran needs me for something. We’ll have to cut this short, but perhaps I’ll visit you two in the Outside World sometime~<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> Okay, dont be a stranger yukari! Bye!!<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> It’s been nice speaking to you, I hope you do come meet us at some point! <br/><br/><b>Porple</b> is now <b>Away</b>. Have a good day, <b>Porple</b>!<br/><br/><b>Bird Up:</b> you ever get the feeling yukari knows more about you than you do?<br/><br/><b>mediocre brand bookshelves:</b> 100%<br/><br/><b>Merry Berry:</b> It’s actually pretty unsettling.<br/><br/><b>Orion:</b> What a smart lady, though!!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this special little surprise chapter! Including the Sealing Club would be nigh impossible in the current timeline, but I still wanted to include them however I could. How do you like the Gensokyans' interactions with them?</p><p>Feedback is appreciated and encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. HSiFS Happens(tm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A collection of smaller bits that wouldn't fit in their own chapter, and also HSiFS happens at some point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character names in this chapter:</p><p>DieMondkönigin - Kaguya Houraisan<br/>KochiYAAA - Sanae Kochiya<br/>baddest-witch-jp - Marisa Kirisame<br/>Extra_Extra - Aya Shameimaru<br/>Brando2.0 - Sakuya Izayoi<br/>i-lived-bitch - Mima<br/>MakaiRepresent - Shinki<br/>LookingForThePreciousThing - Alice Margatroid<br/>2ndplacebastard - Tewi Inaba</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b> <b>@DieMondkönigin</b><span> what do you even do inside all day </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> where did this come from?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you’re like a bajillion years old you have to have read all your books or whatever by now right</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> but you never leave eientei either</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b><span>what do you do for fun</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin: </b><span>well, I must keep some secrets, you understand~</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> I imagine what I do would be very familiar to you, though.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> what, crying?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin: </b><span>I own a video game console, but that too, yes</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> oh that’s cool, what console<br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> a Super Nintendo entertainment system!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> I understand it is rather outdated, but I enjoy it nonetheless</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> oh u have a snes ms houraisan? thats so c00l!!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> are you familiar with the technology, Ms. Kochiya?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> i have a handheld nintendo called a gameb0y!!!! its rly fun!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> you’ll have to show me this sometime! something new would be much appreciated, as it does get rather boring in Eientei...</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> are either of you interested in not using twenty-year-old technology to play games with</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> n0 thanks!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> I’m fine with what I have!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> but... why?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> it works!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> ^</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b><span>the nintendo ds and 3ds are handheld consoles with better graphics and more games</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> but do they have p0kemon??</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> yes they do</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> OH WHAAAAAAT!!!! i didnt even kn0w that! maybe ill try sometime!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> maybe I’m due for an upgrade too, if there are new titles available</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> well i suppose i COULD get you the newer consoles, but of course there’d be a payment involved</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> i can’t pay for it myself</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> o thats not a problem!! lady suwako and lady kanako can still go to the outside and we arent strapped 4 cash or anything!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> Eirin has plenty of connections to get outside the barrier, and you might notice we aren’t exactly poor, either ;)</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> damnit</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> oh well, can’t blame a girl for trying</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> so cute</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Who?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> girls...</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Yes</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Marisa, you need a girlfriend.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> are you offering</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Sure. Come by the shrine tonight, I’ll make you dinner?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> wait really</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Yep.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Ah, young love~</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I’m thirty-two.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Wait what</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> is your youkai dissociation kicking in yukari</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> THIRTY-TWO?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Has it been that long since we met!?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> You sleep too much.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> reimu im warning u if this date thing is a joke im gonna b mad</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> On my honor, it’s not.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp: </b><span>holy shit i actually got a date with reimu</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Wait, how old would that make you, marisa?!?!?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> well i’m six months younger than reimu is, so you do the math</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> YOU ARE THIRTY ONE YEARS OLD???</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp: </b><span>probably, i dont keep track lol</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Wait...</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> I thought you were dating Alice?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> alice and i dated for a while but we werent really compatible</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> we’re still very close friends though</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> shes not just cute, shes forgiving</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> I need a minute</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin)</b><span> is now </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-----------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Hellooooo, is Reimu here?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> It’s important!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> not that i really need her help</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> but whatever</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> whats up</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Reimu, your username has changed!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> reimu is sleeping can i take a message</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> How on Earth would you know if Reimu was asleep?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Are you stalking her?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> What a headline THAT would be!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> i know shes asleep bc i put her to bed after she passed out last night </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Ugh, BORING (but also kinda cute ;))</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra: </b><span>Well, the seasons are completely bonkers!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> It’s powered up the fairies, too, so they’re running wild!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> good thing pure and honest shameimaru is on the scene, ready to fix it for us</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Huh?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I’m not your errand girl, Kirisame!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> bitch</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> then i guess gensokyo is doomed to these seasons forever</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I’ll get Sanae to fix it, then. Or maybe Youmu!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> sanae is visiting her family outside for the next week and youmu got severely wounded in a fight with an oni</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Uhm...</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Sakuya, maybe?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> No.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Rude! I’ll get Cirno to do it, then!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> i thought the fairies were running wild</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Well, yes, but if I just point her in the direction of “the bad guys”, she’ll take off to beat them up with her new power!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> It’s practically foolproof!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> maybe.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> And you’re comfortable letting young Cirno go out on her own, to solve an incident of this caliber?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Think of the events you’ll miss if you aren’t there, Miss Shameimaru.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> okay FINE i’ll go out fucking hells</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> But this is a one time event!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Of course.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra</b><span> is now </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> thanks for that sakuya</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> My pleasure.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>--------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Who wants to see a sick magic trick </span><span>(^_&lt;)～☆</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> The last time you showed someone a “sick magic trick”, my entire dimension was almost destroyed. Please exercise caution.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> It was pretty sick though right?<br/>
<br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Mima.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Yes my good friend Alice Margatroid what can my humble self help your noble personage with on this fine blessed morning</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Don’t.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Why whatever could you possibly be implying with such direct and forceful language directed at my humble self, o Troid of Marga</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> You have excellent empty prose skills, miss Mima</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> Have you considered becoming a Lunarian diplomat? :)</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Not to be dramatic but I would literally rather be fucking atomized</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> that’s fair, me too.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> who wants to join me this weekend for my weekly “insult lunarians for hours” session</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DieMondkönigin:</b><span> it really is good fun, you should come with us!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> That sounds amazing</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> yo count me in that sounds great</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b><span>fuck lunarians all my homies hate lunarians</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Fuck lunarians, you say?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> do NOT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I still havent shown off my magic trick</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> oh is it the one where you break all my bones for insulting your staff</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Why? do you want an encore performance, sumireko, or are you going to shut up?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> Yes ma’am</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Actually, I just wanted to show off how I could switch the moriya and hakurei shrines</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> pls dont! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Well now I am doing it to spite you</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> nuuuuuu!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Why the fuck do I have a mountain villa view?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> No idea </span><span>(^_&lt;)～☆</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> it was mima’s fault, scroll up</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Hmm</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> i DO like the view...</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> REIMU!!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I kid. Mima, please put it back.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Okay fine since you hate HAPPINESS so much</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> yaaaay!!! thank u miss mima</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Thank you.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stories of my lateness have been greatly exaggerated!</p><p>I have plenty of smaller interactions between characters that I wouldn't be able to make into an entire chapter, so I often include them to the side of the main events in a story. However, some of them can't or didn't fit into the narrative of those characters' chapters neatly, so I decided to make this chapter all about those since I didn't want to immediately make the PoFV chapter.</p><p>I actually would like to ask your opinions on the matter! Would you like the next chapter to be more fluffy goodness, the next set of characters, or a Sealing Club Side Episode(tm)? Please offer your opinions, and any other feedback you might have on the story or chapters! Thank you for being so patient with me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Phantasmagoria of Yuuka's Attitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mima shows where Marisa got her remarkable ability to start fights from. Eiki and Komachi are there, too. Medicine isn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters, excluding ones with their name in their username:<br/>baddest-witch-jp - Marisa<br/>Brando2.0 - Sakuya<br/>Overdrive - Reisen<br/>2ndplacebastard - Tewi<br/>Extra_Extra - Aya<br/>LookingForThePreciousThing - Alice<br/>i-lived-bitch - Mima<br/>Smartie - Patchouli<br/>MakaiRepresent - Shinki</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> So.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> here we go</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Who’s next to include?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Brando2.0:</b>
  <span> After the Moon Incident, it was the flowers, correct?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> Right, I was there for that one!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Overdrive:</b>
  <span> I remember it because Tewi was there too ;_;</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> her first emoticon</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> *sniff* i’m so proud…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Don’t be weird, Sumireko.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b>
  <span> you’re not my mom</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Which means the Yama, Komachi, and Yuuka, right?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> yep that’s it</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> And nobody else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> not even one</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> Right, just the three!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> I was there too, you know?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b>
  <span> I won’t have you disrespect Medicine like this, she’s a doll too!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Extra_Extra:</b>
  <span> Medicine who?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> I can’t remember every bush league youkai I fight.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> literally who</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> don’t make up boogeygirls alice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b>
  <span> You’re all insufferable, sometimes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> thanks &lt;3</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>2ndplacebastard:</b>
  <span> i try</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu:</b>
  <span> Maybe I do remember someone named Medicine Melancholy. I’ll add her too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>HakureiReimu</b>
  <span> added </span>
  <b>Toxik-Lurv</b>
  <span>,</span>
  <b> flowr</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>Care-on</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>XX-Judgement</b>
  <span> to server </span>
  <b>Keine’s Class for “Special” Children</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> Hoho its yuuka kazami what a pleasant surprise</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> Why don’t you make like a dandelion in the winter and die? Don’t talk to me like you know me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>i-lived-bitch:</b>
  <span> did that already</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>XX-Judgement:</b>
  <span> What is this?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Care-on:</b>
  <span> its a chatroom, boss!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>XX-Judgement:</b>
  <span> Ah, hello, Komachi. It’s nice to see you here.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> I wish I wasn’t here.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>baddest-witch-jp:</b>
  <span> we all want things</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> I also want you to dispose of your Master Spark, since it copied my Dual Spark. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> I think I want that more, actually.</span>
</p>
<p><br/><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> wait stop pause</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Who are you, anyway? I would recognize anyone who knows my name, but you aren’t ringing any bells.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> YOUR dual spark???</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Yes, it is my spell.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> you and i both know you based it off my twilight spark and failed miserably</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Twilight Spark?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> wait</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> oh god it’s mima</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Explain yourself kazami</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr</b><span> is now </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> YOU GET BACK HERE</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch</b><span> is now </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> Well, that was certainly something.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> yuuka deserves it.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> I believe introductions are in order?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Sure, knock yourself out</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> I’ll go first, i’m Komachi! nice to see you all again</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> I am Eiki Shiki. I won’t be delivering advice today, worry not.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> thank fuck</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> i’m medicine melancholy and everyone forgets I exist and it infuriates me, if you don’t know everything about me then i HATE YOU</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I actually wanted to talk to you, Medicine</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> And who do you think you are??</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing: </b><span>I’m Alice Margatroid. I’m an expert in dolls, and I’ve never actually met you in person.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> or over a group chat, I guess</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> i’m gonna beat u up</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> don’t want to meet some filthy fuckin’ human</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Well, actually, I’m a youkai magician, not a human.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> what is the difference</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> none</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Smartie:</b><span> there are plenty of differences. what a stupid question.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> oh hi patchouli knowledge from the scarlet devil mansion</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Smartie:</b><span> hello Marisa Kirisame, from the Forest of Magic</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Well, one’s a youkai, and the other is human.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> youkai and humans are all the same</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> they don’t understand the plight of dolls everywhere</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> oh gods medicine’s an emo</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> While the plight of your kin is indeed upsetting, Miss Melancholy, I would like you to understand that Alice Margatroid is the antithesis of what you ought to be fighting in such a conflict. Her dolls are extraordinarily well-maintained and cared for, and she is reaching out to you with a genuine interest in your well-being. I hope you “are picking up what I’m putting down”.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> ...did I use that phrase right?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> surprisingly yeah</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> FINE</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> but any signs of doll mistreatment and you’re gonna get it, lady</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> YOU FEEL ME????</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> 100%. Would you like to come to my house and discuss the matter of doll rights over a cup or two of tea?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> do you have green tea</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I just bought more yesterday!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> fffffine</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Toxik-Lurv</b><span> is now </span><b>Away.</b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I’m happy i’ll be able to help her, but she’s got a lot of anger towards people</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> You are doing the right thing, Miss Alice. Your good acts do not go unnoticed.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Thanks, eiki</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> youre a lot better at talking to people now eiki </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> Komachi has been teaching me. It is my understanding I was too harsh to act before.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> aint that the truth</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> i’ve also been teachin her more modern language!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> shes even using it right</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> even lady mima has some trouble with that</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing</b><span> is now </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> there goes my hero</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> I’m glad that resolved without me having to do anything</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> Inaction, too, can be a sin, Hakurei.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> no lectures in my group chat yama</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> It was one phrase.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> one phrase too many</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> Yeah reimu, stop being so lazy</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Komachi Onozuka.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> yeah?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu </b><span>has applied a 30 minute mute to </span><b>Care-on</b><span>. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> woah what</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Look upon my power and despair</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> im despairing</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Eiki you’re next if you keep it up</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>XX-Judgement:</b><span> Ah, I understand. My apologies.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>---------------</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>flowr</b><span> is no longer </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch</b><span> is no longer </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> Welcome back gang!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Hello, komachi. I wish you were not alive.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> Youre in luck, technically i’m not!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> I wish I didn’t have to talk to you right now.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> Did you lose...?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> no</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Yes she diiiiid~</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> did we miss anything?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> I got muted for calling reimu lazy</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> why would you do that to poor reimu?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Care-on:</b><span> Not at liberty to say, under fear of double death via shrine maiden</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> And you’ll stay silent if you know what’s good for you.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> i’ve already fought one person today I’m tryna not make it two</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Scared, Mima?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Uhh yeah, Reimu is more intimidating than you are</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Your intimidation interpretation is wildly off the mark.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> shut up yuuka</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> No, YOU shut up.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> This isn’t going to turn into a back-and-forth in my chat. Yuuka, you lost, shut up.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> ha reimu agrees I’m right like always!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> has applied a 1-minute mute to </span><b>i-lived-bitch</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b> <b>@flowr</b><span> If you make any snarky comments in the chat, I will mute you, too.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Very well. I’ll just have to keep it to myself that Mima made a fool of herself and paid the price, then?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> has applied a 1-minute mute to </span><b>flowr</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Test me again, see what happens.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>----------</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> I have received a request from a family member to join this chat, </span><b>@HakureiReimu</b><span>. May I have permission to add them?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> go wild</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> has updated permissions for </span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> Thank you. I apologize for my absences in the chat, and I will have a representative of some sort present soon.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Neat</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> has added </span><b>BENOTAFRAID </b><span>to server </span><b>Keine’s Class for “Special” Children</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> how do you do fellow gensokyans</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> This is my sister Sariel. Please treat her with respect. -Shinki</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> has changed status to </span><b>DoNotDisturb</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> i enjoy mortal life and breathing oxygen</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Hello, Sariel, please don’t cause too many problems.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> why not</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> SARIEL???</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Because I said so</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> you know each other?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> i dont know a sariel who could that be</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> i haven’t seen you in forever, what the fuck is happening my homegirl ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> wait mima is that you</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> in the flesh! (･ω&lt;)☆</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> welcome back to the land of the living, catch me up?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Heck Yes!!!!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Oh gods, they’re </span><em><span>multiplying.</span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> is that yuu, ka</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> Hello, Miss Sariel. I see you unfortunately haven’t died yet. Go change that.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> missed you too</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> we just need Konngara and Yuugen and the gang will all be here<br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> oni dont mix with phones and yuugen only types in emojis and emoticons now</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>flowr:</b><span> My past comes back to haunt me even now, I see.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I have a name you know</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> our power grows collectively muahaha</span><span><br/></span><span><br/><br/><br/></span><span>_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> created serverserver Server GensokyoReimu<br/><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>joined the chat<br/></span><span><br/></span><span>joined the chat<br/></span><span><br/></span><span>joined the chat<br/></span><span><br/></span><span>joinedthethethethejoinjoinjoin</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Create Gensoyko Reimu </span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span><br/></span><span>HakureiReimuHakurei</span><span><br/></span><b>Welcome! Welcome! Welcome</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>HakureiReimuHakureiReimuHakureiReimuHakureiReimuReimu</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>ReiReiReiMu</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>HakureiHakureiHakurei</b><b><br/></b><b>Ha Ku Ku Hakurei</b><b><br/></b><span>joined the </span><b>HakureiReimu</b><span> created </span><b>Please</b><b><br/></b><span>has has has</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/><br/></span><b>Hakurei</b><span> is here.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOOK GUYS I POSTED A CHAPTER THIS MONTH I'M NOT LAZY I PROMISE</p>
<p>I lost all motivation to do any development of any of my projects for, like, two weeks, and a lot of stuff in this chapter just didn't seem to want to work in my brain, but I pushed past it, and here we are! The PoFV team appears, along with a few other characters. I'm going to shoot for a chapter in October, too, so that I don't fall behind. <br/>Please leave any feedback in the comments! Did you like the personalities for each Hakurei? Did you did you did you did you you you<br/>As always, feedback is Welcome Welcome Welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mountain of Exploitation of Workers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The resident Old Married Couple appears, along with a very tired captain of the guard!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Usernames, you know the drill by now:<br/>KochiYAAA - Sanae Kochiya<br/>BENOTAFRAID - Sariel<br/>i-lived-bitch - Mima<br/>2ndplacebastard - Tewi Inaba<br/>Extra_Extra - Aya Shameimaru<br/>Toxik-Lurv - Medicine Melancholy<br/>Resurrection-Butterfly - Yuyuko Saigyouji<br/>QizzaTime - Hong Meiling<br/>Brando2.0 - Sakuya Izayoi<br/>whats-mary-poppin - Remilia Scarlet<br/>baddest-witch-jp - null error<br/>HakureiReimu - null error</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> ok Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako want to join and its been a while so im gonna add them in here!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID: </b><span>who</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> theyre my g0ds!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> i see no gods up here</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> other than ME</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> You’re the least godly god i’ve ever met</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> thanks mima</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> i d0nt think reimus here right now so im gonna tell u 2 be nice OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> i’m nice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA</b><span> has added </span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo</b><span> and </span><b>frogge</b><span> to null</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Who changed the name what</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> I arrive at last!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> h</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> frog vs rabbit who will win</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> me</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> incorrect</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> i think it is correct</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> oh my bad</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> What a meaningful conversation!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> ok s0 </span><b>@Strun-Bah-Qo @frogge</b><span> pls be nice to everyone!!!! its my duty as the shrine miko to make sure u dont get in trouble!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> I have been having conversations with powerful beings for a long time, I believe I can handle it Sanae. I appreciate your concern though! &lt;3</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge: </b><span>ignore her shes old</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> Tough talk coming from you, dear.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> it takes one to know one</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> I guess we will have to settle for both being old!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> aw rats not again</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> i think i will ignore her anyway</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> You are free to do as such, but there may be consequences, RABBIT. (note: I am still a snake goddess)</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> you make a convincing arguement</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> but consider:</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> you are on a mountain and i am not</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> checkmate</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> What???</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> you are a very weird rabbit</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> yes</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> o that reminds me!!!! aya wanted me to add some others</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> anyone aya wants is bad news</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA</b><span> added </span><b>SPEEEN, Candid_Friend, </b><span>and </span><b>awoo</b><span> to null</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> seriously, why is the chat just giving us a null instead of the name</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> technology is weird like that</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Momiji my friend! Welcome, welcome!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I’ve been waiting for you!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> Hello, Aya.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> Captain Momiji Inubashiri, reporting. It’s nice to meet you all.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Candid_Friend:</b><span> Oh god im not ready for this amount of interaction</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SPEEEN:</b><span> You’re fine for this much Nitori my friend!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Candid_Friend:</b><span> Thanks Hina but Im still freaking outtttt</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SPEEEN:</b><span> My name is Hina Kagiyama, nice to meet you all!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Candid_Friend:</b><span> I think you know me Im nitori hi hiii</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> Oh, hi Nitori.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Candid_Friend:</b><span> Sup momiji hows it goin sister?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> I’m already tired of Aya’s antics, and she hasn’t even said much yet.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> My antics?????</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Do you perhaps mean my shenanigans</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> My tomfoolery</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> And your hooliganism.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>SPEEEN:</b><span> Just general mayhem</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> Japery and nonsense!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>2ndplacebastard:</b><span> your funny business ends here</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> i will not tolerate devilry in this chat</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Ooh, “devilry”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> That’s a new one!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> bring back devilry</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> Aya must be a big supporter of that movement.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> How dare you presume I would support anything, dear Momiji!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> my reporting is completely unbiased and free of influence</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> Just last week you wrote another hit piece on Tenma and the tengu hierarchy.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> and anyone who says otherwise knows nothing of my journalistic endeavors</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> OKAY LOOK IT WAS IMPORTANT.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> :OOOO did u just type faster than aya?!?!?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> That’s damn impressive, wolf!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> She’s best at controlling conversations when nobody else gets a word in edgewise, but I’ve had centuries to manage it.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I do not CONTROL conversations!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> I simply use facts and logic to prove others wrong.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> Aya Shameimaru DESTROYS others with FACTS and LOGIC</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> Pffft, you think you’re so funny.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>frogge:</b><span> cuz i am &lt;3</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo: </b><span>You DO control conversations. It’s how your newspaper sells so well despite being so crap.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Oh no that’s just my writing prowess</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> Totally different set of skills, that I also happen to possess!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>awoo:</b><span> because you’re a crow of many talents</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra: </b><span>because I’m a crow of many talents!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Extra_Extra:</b><span> SHUT</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> Why the fuck are there so many PEOPLE???????</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> There are a lot of them</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> but WHYYYY</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> hate people</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> god same</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> Idiot you ARE a people</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~): </b><span>it’s called a joke</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> I don’t tell jokes because I hate lying!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you don’t tell jokes because you’re not funny</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> b nice sumireko!!!!!! &gt;:((((</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> my apologies, madame kochiya, i hath overstepped mine boundaries</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> Are you mononobe now</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> no i’m just funny</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> the weird funny......</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> but still funny</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> the defense rests</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> Funny weird.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> Prosecution rests, your honor</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>indescribably_cool_ikea_furniture_(sumi~):</b><span> you CAN make jokes!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> UNfortunately!!!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> thats good for making friends ms melancholy!!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> I dont WANT to make friends!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> I want to be EVIL!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> b evil and make friends at the same time!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> Wait you can do that?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> Its one of gensokyos founding principles yes</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Toxik-Lurv:</b><span> This is REVOLUTIONARY!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>KochiYAAA:</b><span> yaaaaay!!!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime: @Strun-Bah-Qo</b><span> Are you aware your name is “Storm-Wrath-Lightning”?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> It’s a reference to a video game!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> I guess the makers got in touch with a real dragon</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> That’s pretty up-to-date language haha</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> That’s actually one of the reasons I picked it!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> I do know a little bit of Draconic, not enough to speak it but I can sometimes get the general gist of some phrases</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Maybe I could play some of these outside world games if they have things like this in them</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Or, alternatively, you could do the job we pay you to do.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Haha, very funny, Sakuya</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> I’ll go back to guarding the gate</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> There was no joke there. Do your job.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> You don’t pay me though?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> What?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> On the Mistress’ financial record, a substantial amount goes towards paying you.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Wait what</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> One moment. Clearly, something went wrong.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Yeah alright</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>|</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b> <b>@QizzaTime</b><span> Are you still here?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Its only been like ten minutes</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> What’s up?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> How willing are you to knock some sense into Remilia?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Woah what?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> I mean, VERY, but</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Are you endorsing this?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> I’m very upset at her for embezzling your paycheck.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Embezzling</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Be right back. Don’t check on her.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Understood. I will substitute your position while you’re away.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>|</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> SAKUYA WHY?!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> I am contractually and morally obligated to not harm you, Mistress, as is Meiling. However, her contract is voided at the moment, due to the fact that she has not been compensated for her many hours of work.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> She may often sleep on the job, but the only intruders that are able to get in are ones she directly loses to. Everyone else is kept out quite effectively, and I respect her and her work.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> She punched out all my blood!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Shall I prepare a meal for you, my lady?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>whats-mary-poppin:</b><span> Ugh, YES. Take a hint!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Understood. </span><b>@QizzaTime</b><span> I will make sure your paycheck is accurate and delivered from now on. Please accept my humble apology on behalf of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>QizzaTime:</b><span> Okay but don’t talk to me right now I’m seething</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Brando2.0:</b><span> Very well.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>-------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> yo i know its late but has anyone seen reimu recently?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> are none of you up</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b> <b>@HakureiReimu</b><span> where are you hot stuff</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> hello? anyone at all?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaKKKKKK</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> Whatttttttttttttttttttttttt</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>null error</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> WHAT ISISISIS HAPPENING</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Marisa?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jp:</b><span> REIMU WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPP</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HakureiReimu:</b><span> Please help me.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>null error</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>null error</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>null error</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>user not found</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I forgot to actually upload it because I was too busy eating Halloween candy, so I hope you can forgive me for that.<br/>A long-awaited set of characters join the chat this time, with Momiji, Nitori, Hina, and the mountain gods Kanako and Suwako all making their first appearance! I teased the Moriya Shrine gods all the way back in Chapter One, if you remember? It may have taken a while, but I delivered!<br/>Hakurei</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Finally, Some Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yumeko, the Makaian Maid, makes her debut! Kasen is there, too, and Mima sings for the gang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character name time!<br/>i-lived-bitch - Mima<br/>BENOTAFRAID - Sariel<br/>Overdrive - Reisen<br/>MakaiRepresent - Shinki<br/>Strun-Bah-Qo - Kanako<br/>LookingForThePreciousThing - Alice<br/>CoolerYakumo - Ran<br/>baddest-witch-jp - Marisa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> dada da dada, dada da dada, dada da dada da, DO THE MARIO</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> SWING YOUR ARMS FROM SIDE TO SIDE</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> COME ON IT’S TIME TO GO DO THE MARIO</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> TAKE ONE STEP AND THEN AGAIN</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Mima please it’s two am</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> LET’S DO THE MARIO ALL TOGETHER NOW</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> shut the fuck up please</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive</b><span> has applied a 12-hour mute to </span><b>i-lived-bitch</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Problem solved, goodnight</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>---------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent</b><span> has added </span><b>BrandoBeta</b><span> nullnull Please contact a system administrator.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> What is WITH that?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>MakaiRepresent:</b><span> It appears that the program is beginning to break apart? Perhaps the young shrine maiden could investigate it later. As per my previous statement, though, I have added a representative to speak on my behalf. Her name is Yumeko. Please treat her well. -Shinki</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Hello everyone! Its a pleasure to meet you all ^^</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Yo what’s up nerd</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID: </b><span>are you gonna sing for us again mima</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I mean, i can if you want</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> but what if, and hear me out</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID: </b><span>this is gonna be crazy but just listen</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Totally insane but i’m gonna listen</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID: </b><span>what if you didn’t?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> No</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BENOTAFRAID</b><span> has changed name to </span><b>BEAFRAID</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BEAFRAID:</b><span> coming for you</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Wait no im sorry</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BEAFRAID:</b><span> too late now</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BEAFRAID</b><span> is now AFK.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>i-lived-bitch</b><span> is now AFK.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Huh</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> I guess that’s our fight for the chapter then</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Eirin:</b><span> Udongein, don’t touch the fourth wall.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>------------------------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> This chatroom has been dreadfully dull recently~</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Eirin:</b><span> Has it, now.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> It has!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin)</b><span> added </span><b>DevaSaur </b><span>and </span><b>Lone_Hermit</b><span> to SysEr: null response</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Everyone, please offer your warmest welcomes to Kasen Ibara and her arm~</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Eirin:</b><span> Her what?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DevaSaur:</b><span> oh yeah. time to break shit</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit:</b><span> yukari, what were you thinking adding HER to this?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit: @DevaSaur</b><span> how do you even have a phone?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DevaSaur:</b><span> how bout u mind your own FUCKING business one-arm</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit:</b><span> you’re a hazard to society</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Well, I hope everyone has fun with these new additions~ </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin): </b><span>Toodles!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin)</b><span> is now </span><b>Away.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit:</b><span> it’s just me but twice</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DevaSaur:</b><span> you fucking WISH you were me you flat-headed coward</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit:</b><span> you should watch your language. There are children about</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Why would Yukari do this</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> To bring us chaos and entertainment</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> Makes sense</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit: </b><span>i am NOT chaotic. this is all arm’s fault</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DevaSaur:</b><span> you can’t hide from the truth flathead</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit:</b><span> i have a name.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DevaSaur:</b><span> it was my name FIRST you monkey</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Lone_Hermit:</b><span> STOP INSULTING ME</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DevaSaur:</b><span> no &lt;3</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>DoThePlant:</b><span> I guess it is pretty entertaining</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> I could watch this all day</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>------------------------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> So, this chatroom...</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> What about it?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Who made it, exactly?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Oh, the HHaakkuurreeii shrine maiden did, she wanted us to be able to talk whenever things happened and it just kinda spiralled from there</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Ah, I see! There’s quite an extensive list of members, so I was curious. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Oh my gosh hi Yumeko!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Young Mistress, hello to you as well! It’s so nice to see you again!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Well, “see”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> I suppose we’re only sending messages, but you know what I meant</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Right, right</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I’ve been really busy with a lot of things lately, so i havent had any time to visit, and ive also been meeting with Miss Melancholy to help her with some of her issues and it’s just alllll lining up to not let me do ANYTHING!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Oh, no, I assure you, there’s no hard feelings! Makai will still be here whenever you have time to spare, Young Mistress.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> How did you even know it was me, by the way?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Mistress Shinki told me, of course! I am also familiar with the “Precious Thing” incident, too.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Please don’t tell them</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Your secret’s safe with me, Alice ;)</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Well Now I’m Curious</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Foolish Rabbit. Your curiosity shall remain Unsated.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> C’mon, tell me</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Never.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> I’m in charge here!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> I am invincible, feeble one! You could never hope to match my power!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Oh yeah well I bet REIMU could do it</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Well REIMU isn’t here for some reason so I WIN.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive: </b><span>Curses! You’ve defeated me!</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Never change, Yumeko &lt;3</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Where is Reimu, anyhow? Didn’t she create this chatroom?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> She’s been gone for a few days. I heard she got invited to some fancy fighting tournament on the outside but that’s just a rumour</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Super Bash Sisters or something, right?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> Probably </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive: </b><span>Marisa could tell us more</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b> <b>@baddest-witch-jp</b><span> Your presence is requested, exalted one</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>baddest-witch-jpSystem error 2H00PJC7: Please contact a system administrator.</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> That’s odd</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive:</b><span> I’ll go find her in person brb</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Overdrive</b><span> is now </span><b>Away</b><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Oh well.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Normally Reimu tells us when she leaves, and why, though.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Do you have any idea what the system errors are, Young Mistress?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I have a feeling something is wrong here.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Reimu disappearing suddenly, mysterious errors in software, and now Marisa in particular being unreachable.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> It is all rather suspicious, I agree.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> I’m going to find Yukari and talk to her.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>LookingForThePreciousThing:</b><span> Yumeko, I know you’re probably busy, but I’d like you to alert mother to this as well. Having her aware would be really helpful</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>BrandoBeta:</b><span> Understood.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> This is the oddest medium we’ve ever done this in, hm?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>CoolerYakumo:</b><span> Perhaps</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> I suppose it’s necessary, though. Are you prepared</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>CoolerYakumo: </b><span>Yes, Chen is with me as well</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Alright.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Show yourself, Hakurei.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Hakurei</b><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin): </b><span>Yes, you.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Come out. Your days of lazing about are over.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HaHaHaHakureireiRei::::::</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Ran, increase the focus.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>CoolerYakumo:</b><span> Done.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> yukari yakumo</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin): </b><span>Well, well, she speaks! Long time no see.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> the shrine maiden is gone</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> That</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Yes, that is, in fact, why I’m here.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> the predecessor has taken her</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Who?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> the predecessor cannot be perceived</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> there is only one shrine maiden</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Something, or someone, who cannot be perceived. Ran, keep track.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>CoolerYakumo:</b><span> I am</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> i will name the predecessor</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> she must be found</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Naming her, to anchor her in reality, I presume?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> she will be called</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b>HAKUREI:</b><span> Rin Satsuki</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this took a while.<br/>I wasn't super sure where I wanted the story to go, but now I've got a pretty good idea!<br/>Pardon the lateness, though...<br/>Feedback is welcome, as always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Debate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets back together, Kanako spits facts, and two girls chat it up in the abyssal realm beyond our understanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BENOTAFRAID: Sariel<br/>i-lived-bitch: Mima<br/>ResurrectionButterfly: Yuyuko Saigyouji<br/>Strun-Bah-Qo: Kanako Yasaka<br/>frogge: Suwako Moriya<br/>flowr: Yuuka Kazami<br/>CoolerYakumo: Ran Yakumo<br/>Reimu Hakurei*<br/>Marisa Kirisame=</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>BEAFRAID</b><span> changed username to </span><b>BENOTAFRAID</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> i’m a changed person now</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID: </b><span> turning over a new leaf</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> peace and love in gensokyo</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> no more fighting</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> PLEASE no more fighting</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> All of my bones hurt, sariel</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> and I don’t even have bones</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> if you didn’t want your bones to hurt then you shouldn’t have not had bones to hurt, idiot</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> ??????</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> you heard me</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> no i didn’t it’s a text-based medium</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> fair enough</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> Are you done</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> are </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> done?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Resurrection-Butterfly:</b><span> I guess that’s a no</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> But what is a no, really? Is it the letters themselves, as they come together? Is it the meaning behind them? Or, perhaps, it’s neither, and the concept of “no” is something that can’t be put into words at all?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> one of life’s great mysteries, indeed</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> if only we knew someone who could tell us about things without putting them into words…</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> truly sad...</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID </b><span>added </span><b>Argus</b><span> NULLERROR</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b> <span>👀?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b> <span>👁👁👁👁👁!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> YUUGENMAGAN?!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b><span>😊😊😊</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> What the hell is this</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus: </b><span>👋!!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> that’s not all</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID</b><span> added </span><b>swordlady</b><span> to </span><b>Gensokyo</b><span>.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> There</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> I fixed it</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> What</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b><span> ?????</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> how?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> Too much time and effort, and no help from my objectively worse half</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>frogge:</b><span> rude</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>frogge:</b><span> fair and completely true</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>frogge:</b><span> but still rude</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> yo</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> konngara my beloved... at last we meet again... </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> hi sariel</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> hi mima and yuug</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b><span> 😮...</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus: </b><span>👋!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Whats up you punk bitch?!?!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> tired and bored</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> hell sucks</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> True</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> when did you go down there???</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> been here for a few years</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME????</span></p>
<p><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Sari you literally came down here</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> ou didn’t ask me or anyone else about where konngara was</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> This one is 100% on you </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> do i have to hit you with the wand again</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> What, so you can come down to hell again?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> and miss out on meeting konngara again by spending your time fighting me?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> listen</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> listen.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> liiiiisten.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch: </b><span>We’re listening</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> you are stupid</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> nuh-uh</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID:</b><span> i’m going to go see my hot oni sword girlfriend now</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Okay happy travels</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>swordlady:</b><span> cant wait</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>BENOTAFRAID</b><span> is now </span><b>Away.</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>swordlady</b><span> is now </span><b>Away.</b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b><span> 🤷</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> Yeah tell me about it</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b><span> 🙊 📱</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I didn’t mean literally and you know it!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b> <b>🤣</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>i-lived-bitch:</b><span> I need a nap and I need to find my student so I can get revenge. good night yuug</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Argus:</b><span> 👋</span><b>😴</b><b>👻</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>Argus</b><span> is now </span><b>AFK.</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b><b>i-lived-bitch</b><span> is now </span><b>AFK.</b><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>---------------------------------------------------</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin): </b><span>You’ve lost your mind.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> You can’t handle the truth I’m giving to you</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> There’s no truth here. You’re just insane.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b><span> I just woke up whats going on</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Kanako is a cognitohazard to all sapient life.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b><span> Short words pls yukarin</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> I’m not repeating her logic. She’s spouting nonsense and I’m afraid it might rub off on me.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> Okay, Miss Yuyuko, bear with me. A sandwich in its most basic form is two slices of bread with a filling in between, such as a meat or a vegetable, yes?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b><span> Yes I like sandwiches</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> And a salad is </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> let me pull up google</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> Yuyuko, please, darling, don’t listen to her. I’m begging you.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b><span> I want to hear her out</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> No!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> “a cold dish of various mixtures of raw or cooked vegetables,[...] and sometimes accompanied by meat, fish, or other ingredients.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> Would that not make sandwiches.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b><span> A TYPE OF SALAD?!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b><span> Pardon?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> See? Insanity.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b><span> The audacity you have, to come into a locale where I dwell and spit this blasphemy in my face. Begone and never return.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b><span> I told you, she’s lost it. Suwako will have to replace her</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><b>frogge: </b><span>you’re gonna have to replace both of us because my bastard evil snake wife has a point</span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> The logic is sound.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> it literally isn;t i’m going to cry</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Time to find out if my ability works through screens.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <span> fight FIGHT </span>
  <em>
    <span>FIGHT</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b>
  <span> tell me I’m wrong!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> okay you’re wrong</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Youre slipping, berry</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> don’t call me that we’re in public ./////.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge: </b>
  <span>are you flirting in the public chat</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Says the one who was just recently flirting in a public chat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <span> hey at least we were subtle</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <span> “berry”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge: </b>
  <span>dumb name</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge</b>
  <span> was kicked from </span>
  <b>Gensokyo</b>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Who’s next?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Who’s next?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b>
  <span> Me since you can’t face reality</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo</b>
  <span> was kicked from </span>
  <b>Gensokyo.</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CoolerYakumo:</b>
  <span> I thought better of you, Master</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CoolerYakumo:</b>
  <span> You could’ve debated Kanako on the classifications of foods but you took the cowards’ route and just kicked her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CoolerYakumo:</b>
  <span> For shame</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Ran I have a virtual ban guillotine with YOUR NAME ON IT</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CoolerYakumo:</b>
  <span> My ancestors are smiling at me Imperial</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo </b>
  <span>has forced her way back in!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge</b>
  <span> makes waves!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo: </b>
  <span>THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b>
  <span> Indeed, our divine power is limitless when we team up</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <span> we were summoned by the reference</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> You did this, Ran. Naughty, naughty fox.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CoolerYakumo:</b>
  <span> Correct</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> Lasagna is a type of cake.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr </b>
  <span>changed status to </span>
  <b>Do Not Disturb.</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> NO</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <span> yes sow disharmony</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Yuuka Kazami, I’m coming for your soul. The Yamaxanadu cannot save you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Yukarin</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Hm?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> She might be right</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Yuyuko...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> I cannot deny the facts</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Please don’t make me do this</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> I love you too much to kick you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> I must stand up for what is right</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> ;_;</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> then you leave me no choice</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> For crimes against food and integrity</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> I sentence you</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> to KICK.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Strun-Bah-Qo:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr</b>
  <span> changed status to </span>
  <b>Online.</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>CoolerYakumo: </b>
  <span>*virtual cough*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Whats the holdup</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> I, uh...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> I don’t have permission to kick you.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> The app’s not letting me</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> I guess we’ll have to remain together here~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>ResurrectionButterfly:</b>
  <span> Alas!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>flowr:</b>
  <span> Damn.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>frogge:</b>
  <span> can’t win em all i guess</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Purple_Heart~(Yukarin):</b>
  <span> Fuck you guys.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>HRTPSOEWPODDLLSMS</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>EOSD</span>
  </em>
  <span>PCBINPOFV</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>MOFSAUFOTDDDCLOLKHSIFSWBAWCUM</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Hello?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Can you hear me?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: I don’t know if you can hear me...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: If you can, please try to respond. I need help</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: h</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: hello</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: sorry this is weird</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Oh my gosh, hi. Are you trapped here too?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: yeah i guess so</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: was talking in a group chat before i got put here somehow</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Is that you, Marisa?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: reimu?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: How did you get here</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: just told you lol</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Your thoughts are a lot more “low-key” than I would’ve expected</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: i saw you sent a message calling for help and when i responded i got schlomped</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: “schlomped” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: look i’m not a describer okay</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Fair enough. Any ideas on getting out? Or, like, becoming corporeal, at least, maybe?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: i can’t feel my magic</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: I can’t feel my god, or Gensokyo, either.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: alright cool initial plan of escape vetoed</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: but what IS this thing, reimu</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: what put us here in the first place</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Your guess is as good as mine. Border mishap, maybe?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: seems unlikely given yukari hasn’t come to rescue us yet</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Maybe if we concentrate?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: i can barely focus enough to project these thoughts</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: shelve the idea for now, at least</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: We could also try reaching out to someone</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: That we’re really connected to</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: save your strength for now</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: from what i know of projection if you overexert you can die or worse</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Um</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Define worse.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: i’d really rather not for both our sakes</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: That bad, huh</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: yeah</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: and uh</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: forgive my forwardness</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: i dont want you dead</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: My my, how romantic</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: oh shut it</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: this ain’t the place</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Pfft, if I can’t even tease you when give me an opportunity what’s the point of talking</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: true that</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: we’ll mark it down on the ReMari scoreboard</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: “reimu 1 marisa 500”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Hey!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: hahahaha</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*: Hehehehe....</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>=: we’re so gonna die in here lmao</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kept you waiting, huh?<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to build to a head, and this mysterious incident(?) will soon come to a close!<br/>That said, I do have a small query for you amongst the normal end-of-chapter requests for feedback.<br/>Once I wrap up this story, would you want me to continue writing miscellaneous bits for it, or stop there? And if you do, would you want them here or on a separate story? If I continue, chapters would be slower, and posted whenever I got inspiration. Thanks in advance for the thoughts, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed (slowly) writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>